One and Only: Two of a Kind
by ricen444
Summary: Ever since Seth died things have been different for Mia. She's now faster and stronger than she ever imagined, but can she control it? With the pack out for blood and an old enemy still out to get her, will Mia learn to control the hunger? Or will the hunger be the one thing that brings everything crashing down around her? Maybe…just maybe…she's not as alone as she thought she was.
1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note: Welcome to the sequel of One and Only! I can't wait to share this amazing story with you guys, big things are going to happen. Also I would like to thank those of you who submitted OC ideas, they were really good and I've contacted a few of you about using them. So I'm going to have new characters coming your way guys. As for a writing schedule, I'll try to do better on updating than I did on my last story. I make no promises though, hopefully I can update like once a week. Also please review and let me know what you guys think. Until then,**

**Stay beautiful**

**Summary:**

Ever since Seth died things have been different for Mia. She's now faster and stronger than she ever imagined, but can she control it? Or will it control her? With the pack out for blood and an old enemy still out to get here, will Mia learn to control the hunger? And what happens when the thing that haunts her most keeps making appearances in her dreams? Will the hunger be the one thing that brings everything crashing down around her? Or will it be her redemption? And maybe…just maybe…she's not as alone as she thought she was.

**Chapter One:**

I wake up covered in sweat and throw the covers off my now sticky body. I take a deep breath to steady my breathing and close my eyes. Flashes of my nightmare rise to the surface of my mind and I roll my shoulders to shake it off. My bedroom door opens and in walks one of my favorite people, or should I say vampire, in the world. Emmett Cullen…he's like the brother I never had and secretly never really wanted.

"You ready to go?" he asks.

I glance over at the clock on my nightstand and watch as the big, red five flashes angrily at me.

"It's 5 A.M , I don't do anything before noon" I say.

He chuckles and shakes his head, mumbling under his breath as he comes closer.

"You look like crap Wolfe" he says.

"Gee thanks, that's what every girl wants to be told by a guy who looks like he just stepped out of a Calvin Klein catalog" I say.

"I can't help it if I'm beautiful" he says.

"You only look beautiful because you don't sleep, I'm sure you would have a killer case of bed head or something if you did" I say.

"Nope, I would still look like this and you would still look like that" he says pointing at me.

"You are quickly wearing out your welcome by insulting me Emmett. I suggest telling me why you barged into my room" I say.

"One, I didn't barge and two, we are going grizzly hunting today, my little bundle of joy" he says.

I groan and flop back down onto my pillow.

"It's too early to hunt an irritable bear" I say.

"That's what makes it fun, Wolfe" he says.

"Our definitions of fun are clearly different, now leave so I can go back to sleep" I say.

"You're going to miss out on all the fun" he says mockingly.

"I don't care" I mock back.

"Come on Mia, where's your sense of adventure?" he asks.

"My sense of adventure went and hid under a rock at the word grizzly" I say.

"It's not that bad" he says.

"Says the guy who can easily take down a flipping 2 ton elephant if he wanted with one tackle. I, on the other hand, am small girl who could barely lift her own weight in chin-ups" I say.

"Key word being could" Emmett says.

"My answer is still no, go ask Edward" I say.

"Edward doesn't scream like a girl when the bear comes out of the cave" he says.

"So that's what this is about, you just want to see if I'll scream again" I say.

"No…well yes, it was funny" he says.

I shake my head and sigh, "one grizzly and that's it" I say.

"Yes! Let's go hunt us some angry bear" Emmett says walking out of my room.

I laugh and quickly change clothes, following him out the door and into the sunlight.

_All I remember is screaming and blood, lots of blood. Then pain, like my whole body was on fire._

_"__Hello?" I call out._

_"__Is anyone here?" I call._

_There was no answer; I was alone, completely and utterly alone. With only one single thought finding its way through the fog…Mia._


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter Two**

I wait outside the cave while Emmett goes in to take a look at the bear.

"You know he's not that bad when he's asleep. He reminds me a little of Winnie the Pooh" he says.

"Do not compare that 300 lb. beast of anger and pain to the chubby, little, buddy all stuffed with fluff" I say.

"Well, he's not as cute. But I can see the resemblance" he says.

I shake my head in disbelief, "only you would see a 300 lb. bear as cute."

"Well, it's either that or be scared out of my mind" he says.

"Hey, don't knock it until you try it" I joke.

"What being scared out of my mind?"

"Yeah, it's great. You get to scream and everything" I say.

"I think I'll pass" he says walking out the cave.

"You don't know what you're missing" I say.

"I'm pretty sure I do."

I shrug and stretch my muscles out.

"Alright, let's do this" I say.

Emmett nods in approval, "try not to scream."

**A few minutes later…**

"Just pull it out!" I yell.

"Okay, no need to yell. On the count of three" Emmett says.

Emmett was going to attempt to pull out the bear claw that had found itself lodged in my shoulder blade.

"One…two…"

"Wait!" I yell.

"What?" he asks.

"Maybe we should call Carlisle" I say.

"No way, I can get this out without him" Emmett says.

Edward emerges from the trees chuckling.

"Grizzly hunting?" he asks.

"Yes, and it's not funny. It's flipping painful" I say.

"It's only painful because you did it wrong" Emmett says.

"Well excuse me for not knowing the proper way to hunt something that has at least 200 lbs. on me" I say.

Emmett yanks on the bear claw and it comes out, but not without a lot of cursing and yelling on my part.

"Holy mother…"

"Language" Edward says.

Emmett smiles, "told you I could get it out without Carlisle."

I shoot him the bird and he just laughs as I roll out my now claw free shoulder. I was about to ask if I should put a bandage on it, when I hear a familiar sound.

"Edward?" Emmett asks.

Edward nods and before I know it, Emmett has grabbed me and pushed me to stand behind him. Out through the trees emerges the pack and I can recognize Sam and Jacob right away.

"We aren't giving her to you" Edward says after a minute.

The wolves only growl in response and step closer, Emmett crosses his arms.

"She couldn't control it, it wasn't her fault" Edward says.

The wolves try to get closer and Emmett backs me up a few feet.

"Edward" Emmett says impatiently.

Edwards nods and grabs my hand before taking off into the woods. He lets go about halfway and pushes me forward.

"Don't stop running! Get back to the house and tell Carlisle!" he says.

I don't stop running and I hear the familiar sound of paws behind me as I take off deeper into the forest.

_"__Mia!" I call out._

_I struggle against the bonds that are holding me._

_"__Mia!" I call again._

_I hear a deep, resounding laugh._

_"__No use fighting against those bonds little wolf. You aren't going anywhere until I let you."_

_"__You" I growl._

_He laughs again, "yes me."_

_"__Where's Mia?" I ask._

_"__Don't worry, you'll see her soon enough. You see, you and I have some business to attend to little wolf. And I think you're going to find that my business is a bit more fanged than most" he says._

_"__What are you talking about? Help! Somebody help me!" I call._

_He shakes his head and steps closer before plunging a needle into my chest._

_"__I can't have you calling for help, what if someone hears you?" he asks with a chuckle._

_I fight to stay awake but soon the darkness pulls me back under and I black out._

**Author's Note: So what do you guys think about chapter two? Did you like it? Also I plan on introducing a new O.C in chapter 3 or 4 not sure which yet. Stay beautiful,**

**Jess**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter Three**

I don't stop running as the thunder of paws hitting the ground gets louder. I look over my shoulder and spot the giant mass of pure muscle and fur heading towards me. Wham! I crash into something or rather…someone.

"What the…"

I grab the guy's hand and pull him up off the ground before taking off with him following behind me.

"Wait, where are we going? Where are you taking me?" he asks.

"Do you want to get eaten by a giant wolf?" I ask.

"Uh…no…I guess that would kind of suck" he says.

"Then stop asking questions and run" I say.

I see the house looming in the distance and put on a burst of speed but not before grabbing the mystery guy's hand again.

"Carlisle!" I yell.

He comes out of his office, his eyes bright with concern and questions.

"Mia, what's wrong?" he asks.

"The wolves showed up in the woods, Emmett and Edward are still out there" I say.

Rosalie and Esme come out from the kitchen and Rosalie shoots me a look.

"You left Emmett and Edward out there to fight off a pack of dogs by themselves" she says.

"They made me come back for help" I say.

Rosalie shakes her head in disbelief, "I knew you were nothing but trouble as soon as that dog brought you here."

I step forward, "Don't call Wesley a dog and I didn't ask for your help. I'm only here because Wesley wanted me here, you think I want to be reminded that I'm a monster" I say.

She scoffs, "Don't compare yourself to us "monsters" honey. You're not one of us; you're a mutt, a freaky half-breed that even your "daddy dearest" didn't want to deal with. So he dumped you on us and Carlisle and Esme are just too nice to kick out a stray dog" she growls.

I step closer to Rosalie so that I'm standing toe to toe with her.

"What? All bark and no bite" she smirks.

"At least my own fiancée didn't leave me for dead, guess you weren't pretty enough for him, huh?" I say.

Rosalie growls and I smile at her.

"This "dog" has just as much bite as she does bark. So I suggest watching yourself blondie" I say.

"Why you little…"

"Enough Rosalie! Mia is a guest and you will treat her as so. Mia, if you wish to stay here I would suggest not provoking my family while you are here" Carlisle says.

Rosalie shoots me a look and then takes off into the woods, with Esme silently following behind her.

"Jasper and Alice, come down here please" Carlisle calls.

They appear at the top of the stairs and make their way down. I feel calmer as Jasper approaches and I shoot him a small smile which he returns.

"Yes Carlisle" Alice says.

"I need you and Jasper to stay here with Mia, the wolves are still out there and I don't know if they have someone waiting for us to leave the house. I don't want to take any chances with Mia being alone" he says.

"I want to help" I protest.

"I know, but right now it's too dangerous. You still don't know your own strength and I want to keep damage to a minimum. I promised Wesley that you wouldn't get hurt while in my care and having you out there would be a huge risk. The wolves are angry and ready to attack, I don't want you in their line of fire" he says.

"But…"

"Carlisle is right Mia, you should stay here. If you're here, they might not attack and Carlisle may be able to get through to them" Alice says.

I cross my arms and sigh, "fine."

Carlisle leaves and I glance at Alice, whose eyes had suddenly gone wide in shock.

"Alice, what's wrong?" I ask.

She tilts her head in my direction and I turn around. Right my mystery guy was still here, I completely forgot about him.

"Um…"I start.

"Are you guys vampires?" he asks.

"Uh…I…uh… wait, how do you know about vampires?" I ask.

"My mom is one" he says with a shrug.

"That's nice" I say.

"She's trying to kill me, nice is the last word I would use to describe it" he says.

"Is that why you were in the bear-infested woods?" I ask.

He nods and sighs, "She sort of blames me for my dad divorcing her."

"Wow, so she doesn't blame the fact that she's you know…a blood sucking vampire" I say.

"Pretty much" he says.

"Someone is in denial" I say.

"Yep, I'm Brandon by the way…Brandon Hiss" he says.

"Mia Wolfe" I say.

"I would say nice to meet you but considering you almost got me eaten by a giant dog…"

"Wolf" I say.

"What?" he asks.

"It was a giant wolf and you weren't going to get eaten…at least I don't think you were" I say.

"It was a giant wolf, like a werewolf?" he asks.

"Yeah, pretty much" I say.

"Right, because if there are vampires, why wouldn't there be werewolves? Brandon says to himself.

He starts talking and mumbling to himself and I take this time to look him over. He had golden, brownish-blonde hair that hung over his eyes. His eyes were a turquoise color and he had a smile on his face…wait a smile.

"Why are you smiling?" I ask.

"Like what you see?" he asks with a wink.

I feel the heat rush to my face, "I wasn't…I mean….I didn't"

He waves his hand as if to wave of my awkwardness.

"Don't worry about it, I won't tell anyone you were checking me out" he says.

"I wasn't…I wasn't checking you out" I say.

"Uh huh, sure you weren't" he says shooting me another smile.

"I wasn't" I say.

He shrugs and I sigh in defeat.

"So…Mia"

I look up at him and raise an eyebrow in question.

"You got any food in this place?" he asks.

_When I come to again, I'm not tied to the gurney anymore. Instead I'm tied to a chair with my hand behind my back, I lift my head to take in my surroundings and quickly close my eyes._

_"__Your eyes will adjust to the light soon, little wolf" he says._

_Then a chuckle resounds through the room, "I suppose I can't call you that anymore."_

_I open my eyes and wince as they adjust to the light. It was like I was looking at the world in a whole new way, everything was so clear like it was in HD or something._

_"__What did you do to me?" I ask._

_"__I simply made you the ultimate weapon. A weapon that I plan on using to get back at the Wolfes" he says._

_"__Didn't you try that already? And didn't' it fail?" I say._

_"__This time it won't because there is no one here to save you" he says._

_"__What makes you so sure I'm going to help you?" I ask._

_He walks closer and grabs my hair before yanking my head back, I hiss in pain._

_"__You aren't going to have much of a choice" he says._

_"__What do you mean?" I ask._

_"__I mean, you're not going to really care whether or not you hurt anyone" he says._

_He locks eyes with me and I struggle to look away, but his grip on my hair is tight._

_"__Turn off your humanity" he growls._

_He lets go of me and takes a step back, I look down and shake my head. He steps forward again and I lock eyes with him. He smiles triumphantly and laughs._

_"__Now we're getting somewhere" he says._

**Author's Note: So I want to send a huge thank you to the lovely The Daughter of Night for giving me the O.C idea of Brandon Hiss. I hope I present him in the way you want. Also let me know what you guys think of Brandon. Do you like him?**


	4. Chapter 4

**Author's Note: So this chapter is a bit shorter than my other ones, but I didn't really want anything major to happen yet. Also, I ran into some internet trouble so that's why this chapter is up late. I hope you guys like it-Jessica**

**Chapter Four**

When Brandon asked for food, I had no idea he meant half the kitchen. Alice and I watch in awe as he devours his sixth plate of eggs.

"Where do you store it all?" I ask.

"I have a high metabolism" he says with a shrug.

"I've never seen anyone eat so much food" Alice says.

Brandon shoots her a smile, "What can I say? I like food."

Jasper walks in from where he was standing on the front steps and locks eyes with Alice, they exchange a silent look. It had been three hours since Carlisle had left to go and "talk" with the pack. Three hours and we hadn't heard anything from anyone, no phone call, no text, nothing. Alice had tried to see if she could see someone's future but because Carlisle and the others were close to the wolves, she couldn't see anything.

"Why haven't we heard anything?" I question.

"Maybe they're working it out" Alice says.

I shoot her a look, "and maybe the pack aren't giant wolves but are instead little yappy dogs that only bark at you but never bite" I say.

"It's possible, Carlisle is really good at talking to people, He could have gotten them to calm down" Alice says.

Jasper shakes his head, "I can still feel their anger. If anything they're just waiting on Carlisle to let his guard down so they can make their way here."

I growl and stand up, facing the window.

"I should be out there helping them. This is all my fault anyway" I say.

"You would only make things harder, Carlisle is protecting you and they know it. It's the only reason they haven't attacked…they know that if they do then the treaty is off" Jasper says.

"But if any of you get hurt because of me…"

Alice cuts me off, "we won't…you've forgotten that we've dealt with the wolves before."

I sigh and sit back down; there was no point in arguing with them. Brandon looks at me and a shoot him a smile which he then returns with his own breath-taking one.

"You guys want to know what I think?" Brandon asks. "I think you're all worrying too much, the worse that can happen is that the wolves somehow manage to get around this Carlisle guy. Then this Carlisle guy sees them trying to be sneaky and goes all vampire or whatever on them and stops them."

Jasper scoffs, "someone's optimistic."

"I'm a glass half full kind of guy" Brandon says sending a wink in my direction.

I feel the heat rise to my cheeks and he chuckles before pushing his plate away and standing up.

"Now that I've told you what I think about this whole crack-pot situation. I would like to leave…not that I don't like hanging out with vampires and all. But I really should make sure my dad is okay, you know with my psycho mom out there and all" he says.

"I don't know…the pack might mistake you as one of us" Alice says.

"Please, I'm not scared of a bunch of overgrown dogs. Bring it on!" Brandon says.

"But…"  
"Alice let him go; you can smell that he's not a vampire. They won't attack him, the pack isn't that cruel. Plus he can't stay here forever" I say standing up.

Alice nods and I follow Brandon to the front door.

"Well Mia Wolfe, as lovely as it was meeting you. I gotta go but don't worry this is not the last you've seen of Brandon Hiss. I'll come check up on you later" he says.

"I don't need you to check up on me" I say.

"Maybe not but I need a reason to see you again."

I blush again for the third time and before I can protest, Brandon's lips are pressed to my cheek and he's out the door.

"See you around Mia" he says.

I close the door and place a hand on my cheek, Alice walks in with a knowing look.

"Shut up" I say.

"What? I didn't say anything" she says.

"You were thinking it and before you get it in your head about cute we would be. I'm telling you now…I'm not interested" I say.

"But why not? He's cute and he likes you" she says.

"I'm not looking to get involved with someone" I say.

"But you deserve to be happy with someone. Mia, Seth wasn't…."

"Alice, please just drop it" I say walking up to my room.

_He walks over and unties me from the chair; I stand up and stretch my muscles. He tosses a bag of blood in my direction and I snatch it out of the air._

_"What's this for?" I ask._

_"You, you need it" he says._

_I make a face but soon find myself ripping the bag open and draining it dry, he tosses me another bag and I drain this one to._

_"Better?" he asks._

_I shrug and he tosses me a change of clothes._

_"Get cleaned up, we have somewhere we need to be" he says walking out._

_I unfold the clothes he tossed at me and look at them. It was a simple pair of jeans and a t-shirt, I quickly change shirts and something falls out of my back pocket. I pick it up and look down at it…it was photo. A photo of a girl with dark hair, I shrug and toss the picture in the trash._


	5. Author's Note

**Author's Note: So sorry I haven't posted any new chapters lately. The last couple of weeks have been crazy...first I had a little internet problem. Then my family and I were moving and now the computer I'm using doesn't have microsoft word. But don't worry I have the story on google drive so I should be posting soon. Thank you all for being so patient with me-Jess**


	6. Chapter 5

**Chapter Five**

I close the door to my room and sigh, Alice just wanted me to be happy. But it wasn't that simple, she doesn't have to live with an insane amount of guilt for causing someone's death and not just someone but someone I really cared about. I flop down on my bed and stared up at the ceiling, flashes of Seth playing through my mind like one long and painful movie. I close my eyes and try to block the images out. A loud knock sounds on my door and it burst open, Emmett stands in the doorway.

"I knocked this time" he says.

"Defeats the purpose if you're just going to open the door anyway" I say.

He shrugs, "at least I knocked and anyway it's not like you were doing something important."

"Whatever Emmett" I say.

Then it kicks in, I was talking to Emmett. That meant...I fly across the room at him and tackle him into a hug. He chuckles before hugging me back and then he coughs.

"Can't breath" he says.

I look up at him and raise one eyebrow.

"You don't breath, you're kind of undead" I say.

"That's beside the point, if I could breath I wouldn't be able to because you're squeezing me so tight."

I chuckle and Emmett looks down at me.

"What?" he asks.

"That's what she said" I say laughing.

Emmett pushes me away before groaning, "I should have seen that one coming."

"You set it up, I had to swing"I say.

"Of course you did" he says.

"Yep, anyway what happened? Are the wolves gone?" I ask.

"Yes, they're gone but Edward thinks they'll be back soon" he says.

"Did you have to fight them?" I ask.

"Nope" Emmett says popping the 'p.'

"What?"

"Carlisle came just in time and convinced the leader to talk" he says.

"So they don't want to kill me anymore?" I ask my voice full of hope.

"Oh no, they still want to kill you. But they won't do it on our land or else to treaty is null and void" he says.

I run my fingers through my long black hair and sigh, so it wasn't over. I couldn't' go back to the reserve.

Emmett comes and sits beside me putting his hand on my shoulder.

"Hey, you okay?" he asks.

"No, I want to fix this but I don't know how. I don't want to spend the rest of my life having to hide from them" I say.

"I know but Carlisle says that until they calm down you don't have a choice" he says.

"But I can't hide forever Emmett, I can't just sit here and wait for them to attack again and let you guys risk your lives" I say.

"We aren't risking our lives, we're saving yours. Now enough with the pity party...Alice mentioned something about a guy being here."  
"Oh..um...yeah, Brandon. I kind of bumped into him on my way to get Carlisle. I couldn't just leave him out there" I say.

"Alice said he was human, that true?" he asks.

"Yeah, he knows about vampires though."

"Wait, what? He knows that we're vampires?" Emmett asks standing up.

"Yeah, Emmett what's wrong? Why do you look paler than normal?"

"Humans aren't supposed to know about us Mia. The Volturi aren't going to be happy about this" Emmett says.

"What is the Volturi?" I ask.

"Have you told Carlisle?" he asks.

"No, Emmett, what is the Volturi?" I ask again.

"Not what, who…and that's something you should talk to Carlisle about. He used to be one" Emmett says walking out of my room.

"Wait Emmett!" I yell running to catch up with him as he goes to find Carlisle.

**Author's Note: I'm sorry for such the long wait...I was working on it.I'm also sorry this chapter is so short.I guess you could say it's sort of a filler chapter of sorts.I hope you guys like it-Jess**


	7. Chapter 6

**Alright, so this is another one of those filler like chapters. I'm building up to something I promise, I hope you guys like this one.-Jess**

**Chapter Six**

Emmett and I find Carlisle in his office, we knock and wait until Carlisle tells us to enter. Carlisle looks up as Emmett and I walk into the room.

"Mia, Emmett, what can I help you with?" he asks.

"Uh...well I was wondering if you could tell me who the Volturi are?" I ask.

"I would tell her but it's always better when you tell it" Emmett says to Carlisle.

Carlisle nods and stands up, walking to a painting hanging on the wall. I make my way over to him and take in the painting that was in front of me. Carlisle begins to speak….

" To understand the Volturi, you must first learn my history, I was born in London, sometime in the 1640s. People back then didn't keep accurate records of time, at least not for people who were of the common background. My mother died giving birth to me and my father was an Anglican pastor, who along with other pastors hunted werewolves, vampires, witches, and other creatures of the supernatural. They claimed that they were ridding the world of evil and sin, however many times they would end up killing innocent civilians mistaking them for supernatural creatures. Once my father got too old to lead the raids I took over and soon discovered a coven of vampires in the sewers of London. I was attacked by an old vampire that was starved and left for dead.

"Then what happened? Did your father find you?" I asked.

"No, but I knew that if he did, he would kill me. So I hid in a nearby potato cellar for a period of three days, waiting for the transformation to end. When I emerged I was horrified by what I had become and tried to kill myself in many different ways. Eventually I became so crazed with hunger that while I was hiding in a cave I attacked a herd of deer and found that I could live on animal blood. I found hope in the fact that I wouldn't have to kill humans and over the course of two centuries perfected my ability to resist bloodlust caused by human blood. I spent much of my time studying and becoming a 'patron of the arts.'

"So you were all alone? You had to deal with the fact that you were a vampire by yourself?" I ask.

Carlisle smiles at me, "It's not as bad as it seemed and I did soon meet another vampire by the name of Alistair. Alistair wasn't the type to enjoy company, so I didn't spend much time with him. We parted on odd terms and I took my studies to Italy, where I stumbled across the Volturi."

He leads me to another picture, this one with three people in it.

"Who are they?" I ask.

"They are the Volturi; Aro, Marcus, and Caius, they were much more educated and refined than the vampires I was used to and I soon found myself living amongst them. But they lived on human blood, we got into many arguments about that fact and I spent two decades with them trying to convince them to give up human blood. I was however unsuccessful and left them to come to the new world."

"Whoa, so these Volturi are bad news?" I ask.

"Only to those they think threaten their way of living" Carlisle says.

"So, lets say a human knows that vampires exist. What would happen to that human?" I ask.

"The Volturi would kill them, humans can't know that we exist. It would endanger them and us" Carlisle says.

I nod and look at Emmett, "Okay, thanks for the history lesson Carlisle" I say.

"Anytime and Mia, you don't need to be afraid of the Volturi. They have no reason to seek us out" he says.

I gulp and walk out of the room, Emmett behind me. I whirl around to face Emmett.

"We have to find Brandon" I say.

"Why didn't you tell Carlisle about Brandon?" Emmett asks.

"Because he doesn't need to know" I say.

"Mia…"

"No Emmett, Brandon doesn't know he might be in danger and I want to keep it that way" I say.

"And you don't think he'll know when a group of vampires comes after him and tries to kill him?" Emmett asks.

"His mom is already trying to kill him, I don't think he'll notice if a few more try" I say.

"Yeah, sure because one vampire trying to kill you turning into like six isn't something you notice" Emmett says.

"Just don't tell Carlisle, at least not yet. I'll figure something out" I say.

"Oh, this ought to be good" Emmett says.

"Don't doubt me, just get out there and find Brandon. We can bring him here and I'll figure out a way to hide him or something" I say.

"You want to hide the human in a house full of vampire?" he asks.

"At least until I can get in touch with Wesley" I say.

"Oh no! You are not bringing Wesley into this. He already has his hands full with the pack. He doesn't need possible fugitive hiding on his hands" he says.

"Let me worry about Wesley, you just go find Brandon" I say shoving Emmett towards the door.

He rolls his eyes and sighs, "Fine but I don't agree with how you're going about this."

"Yeah, yeah, just go" I say waving him off.

He walks out the door and I run back upstairs to my room, now I had to figure out a way to stop Alice from seeing it in the future and Edward from reading it in my mind. My phone rings and I glance down at the screen. It was Wesley, I hit answer.

"Hello?" I say.

"Mia, we need to talk. It's important, let the Cullens know that I'm coming right now" Wesley says.

"Okay, why?" I ask.

"I can't explain right now" Wesley says.

"But Wesley…"

I hear nothing but a dial tone, he had already hung up on me.

_He has me watching this house in the woods, I duck down as someone comes out of the house and takes off running._

"_Why am I here?" I ask._

"_Because we need to know how many of them we're dealing with" he says._

"_Why can't I just go in there and rip them all the pieces, quick and easy" I growl._

_He chuckles, "soon little wolf, soon." _


	8. Chapter 7

**Chapter Seven**

I hang up the phone and run downstairs to find everyone. Edward appears at the bottom of the stairs with a worried look in his eyes.

"Mia, what's wrong?" he asks.

"I don't know yet, I just got off the phone with Wesley. He's on his way here, he says he has something important he needs to talk to us about" I say.

Once we gather everyone up, we wait for Wesley in the living room.

"Where's Emmett?" Esme asks.

"Oh..um...he said something about hiking. You know Emmett, he loves his hikes. Especially if they lead to an irritated grizzly bear" I say.

"Maybe we should call him" Alice says.

"No, I'm sure he's fine. Besides we can fill him in when he gets back" I say.

Edward gives me a weird look.

"Later" I think.

He nods and the doorbell rings, Carlisle gets up to answer it.

"Wesley" he says.

"Carlisle, where's Mia?" Wesley asks.

"Mia is with everyone else in the living room" Carlisle says.

They enter the room and Wesley looks at me.

"What? No hug for your dear old dad" he says.

I roll my eyes but get up to hug him anyway. He pulls away and I look up at him.

"How bad is it?" I ask.

He sighs, "maybe you should sit down."

"No, I want to stand" I say.

He nods, "it's worse than I thought it was. The elders think that Mia should pay for killing Seth, but I've managed to convince them that it was an accident. They'll let her live on one condition."

"And what condition is that?" Jasper asks.

"She has to come back to the reserve and be on 24/7 watch. They want her where they can keep an eye on her. She'll be under the watchful eye of the pack" Wesley says.

"No deal" Edward says.

"Edward…"Carlisle says.

"No Carlisle, you know as well as I do that the pack wants Mia dead. Are you really going to let them be the ones to 'watch" over her?" Edward rants.

"Wesley is there any other way?" Carlisle asks.

Wesley shakes his head, "those are the terms of letting Mia live and don't worry I plan on being there with her."

"I don't like it" Esme says.

"I know but what choice do we have. The elders have agreed to let Mia live, we have to agree to their terms" Carlisle says.

"If you want my opinion, I say good riddance" Rosalie says.

"No one asked you, last time I checked" I say.

"Watch it half-breed, just because Carlisle says to treat you like a guest doesn't mean I will" she says.

"I'm not a half-breed, blondie and anytime you wanna go, you know where to find me" I growl.

"Please, you wouldn't stand a chance" she says.

I flash a menacing smile at her, "you want to put money on it."

"Girls enough!" Carlisle says.

"She started it" I say nodding in Rosalie direction.

"And I was about to finish it too" Rosalie says.

"Ha, you're funny and delusional" I say.

"Mia enough, Rosalie while you are the daughter of one of my closest friends. I suggest not causing problems with my daughter or else you will answer to me" Wesley says.

"Whatever" Rosalie says leaving the room.

"Mia, do you want to go with Wesley?" Esme asks.

"Um...well...I have really appreciated everything you guys have done for me. But I think I should go with Wesley" I say.

"Then its settled" Carlisle says.

"I'll come back later to get you" Wesley says.

I nod and Carlisle walks Wesley out, I look at Edward as my phone beeps. I glance down at the text I just received.

_Found Brandon, what do I do with him?-E_

_Take him to the stream, I'll meet you there, we need to talk_

_K, hurry up-E_

"Meet me upstairs" I whisper to Edward as I walk past him.

He nods and I continue up to my room to start packing. There's a knock on my door a few minutes later and Edward walks in.

"What's going on?" he asks.

I explain everything about Brandon to Edward as he sits and listens until I finish.

"How can I help?" he asks.

"Wait, you want to help?"

"Yeah, why wouldn't I?" he asks.

"I thought you would tell me that I need to tell Carlisle" I say.

"Usually I would but in this case I think you're right. Carlisle doesn't need more on his plate right now. So what can I do to help?" he says.

"I'm still figuring everything out, but for right now we need to go to the stream. Emmett and Brandon are waiting there" I say.

Edward is silent for a minute, "we'll have to sneak out the back."

"Why?"

"Because Carlisle will ask where we're going and everyone else is still in the living room" he says.

"Okay, the back door it is" I say.

Edward and I walk downstairs and out the back door before anyone could see us.

"Do you think Alice will know?" I ask.

"If she hasn't already had a vision about it. I don't think she'll tell though, she'll wait for us to explain it to her" Edward says.

"Okay" I say.

We make our way to the stream, but before I get there I see a shadow of someone. The person steps into the light and I gasp, falling to my knees.

"Seth?" I whisper.

I hear a laugh come from nearby as the person fades back into the shadows.

_The girl saw me, somehow she knew my name. Her faced look familiar but I'm not sure why, all I know is that he's not happy about the fact that she saw me._

"_I told you to stay in the shadows!" he yells throwing me at a tree._

"_I know, but I couldn't help it" I say._

"_You couldn't help it, you couldn't help it!" he yells kicking me._

"_I'm sorry" I say._

"_The next time I give you an order, you better follow it or else you'll wake up buried in the backyard" he growls walking away._

**Author's Note: Told you I was building up to something and I did. What do you think Mia thinks about seeing Seth? Do you think she'll believe it was really him? Or will she blame it on her imagination? Anywho, I will be introducing two new O.C's in the next chapter or the one after that. Happy reading-Jess**


	9. Chapter 8

**Sorry I haven't been posting guys, I was kind of busy with other things. Anyway this chapter is a bit short because I just wanted to put something out there. Happy Reading-Jess**

**Chapter Eight**

"Seth?" I call out.

I stand up and make my way to the spot where I saw the shadow that looked like Seth. There were footprints on the ground, someone was here.

"Mia? Where did you go?" Edward asks.

"I'm here" I say.

Edward comes into view, "What are you doing? We have to meet Emmett and Brandon."

"I know, I thought for a minute that I saw…"

"Saw what?"

I shake my head, clearing my thoughts. It was just my imagination playing trick on me, there was no way it was Seth that I saw. He was dead...is dead, I killed him.

"What? What did you see?" Edward asks.

"Nothing, just my mind playing trick on me I guess" I say. "Let's go."

We walk to the lake and spot Emmett leaning against a tree with his arms crossed and Brandon smirking.

"What's going on?" Edward asks.

"He is what's going on. He has got to be the most annoying human I've ever met, constantly asking questions about vampirism. Asking about what it's like being a vampire and can I do this and that. He asked me to climb a flipping tree for crying out loud, like I'm some kind of monkey" Emmett says gesturing to Brandon.

"I was just curious as to how high you could climb" Brandon says.

"I'm a vampire not a monkey" Emmett says.

"Emmett chill, Brandon we need to talk" I say.

"Do we now? And here I thought you sent the bear here because you wanted to see me again" Brandon says.

"Yeah we do, you see there's a slight problem about you knowing about vampires" I say.

I explain to Brandon about the Volturi and how they might come after him.

"So, these like vampire royalty are going to try and come kill me?" he asks.

"As far as I can tell, yes. But we don't know for sure yet" I say.

"What do I do?" he asks.

"We're going to hide you, at least until we can get some more intel on whether or not the Volturi are coming after you" Edward says.

"Hide me?" Brandon asks.

"Yeah, you're going to hide at the Cullens. It's the safest place you could be" I say.

"Alright, but um...won't you know the rest of the vampires know I'm there?" Brandon asks.

"He has a point Mia, how exactly do you plan on hiding him?" Emmett asks.

"He'll stay in my room, or my old room since I'll be leaving to go the reserve" I say.

"Your room?" Emmett questions.

"Yeah, think about it. It smells like dog or at least so much like dog that it'll cover up the human scent" I say.

"I don't know Mia" Emmett says.

"No, she's right. It just might work, Brandon will have to be careful about making noise. But other than that, we can just provide food and everything else he might need" Edward says.

"Great, that's settled. Now what's this about you going back to the reserve?" Emmett asks.

Edward tells him about Wesley and what the Elders agreed to, Emmett listens quietly until Edward finishes.

"Are you nuts? The tried to kill you, do you not remember that whole give us Mia battle?" Emmett yells.

"Yes, I remember it. But this is the only way" I say.

"No..No way, if Mia goes they'll kill her for sure" Emmett says.

"Wesley will be there to make sure that they don't" I say.

Emmett sighs, "I suppose I don't have a choice in the matter."  
"That's right, I'm going because it's the right thing to do" I say.

"Fine, but if anything and I mean anything happens I'm going across that border regardless of the treaty" Emmett says.

"Yeah, Yeah I know. Now let's get Brandon out of here before someone does attack us" I say.

We all start to walk to the Cullen's, when I hear a small rustle in the trees. I turn to look and I swear I see the same shadow as before.

_I watch as they make plans to take the Brandon kid and hide him in the Cullen's house._

"_Maybe we should drop tip to those Volturi people, let them know where this Brandon kid is. It would get the Cullens out of the way" I say._

"_No that woul….Actually that's brilliant, wolf boy you just might be on to something" he says._

"_Yeah?" I say._

"_Yeah, I think it's time I took a small trip to Italy. I want you to stay and keep an eye on the girl, follow her to the reserve and remember to stay out of sight" he says._

"_Yes sir" I say._

_He walks off into the trees and I watch as the girl glance back towards me. I fade away into the trees before she can see me._


	10. Chapter 9

**Alright, so I'm sorry for not updating in a while. I've been busy with the whole college thing. Anyway here's chapter nine. Also if any of you guys are also Percy Jackson fans check out the other story on our page. It's Annabeth the Assassin, you might like it. Happy Reading-Jess  
Chapter Nine**

Once we get back to the Cullen's, Edward goes in to distract everyone while Emmett and I sneak Brandon up the back steps.

"You know when I pictured myself sneaking into a girl's house it wasn't because she didn't want me to be eaten by her fanged family" he says.

"You picture sneaking into girl's houses?" Emmett asks.

Brandon blushes, "no I was just saying…"

"Will you two shut up for a minute, I can't hear if Edward gave us the okay" I say.

I stay silent for a minute and wait until I hear Edward give the okay.

"Alright lets go" I say.

We walk quietly up the steps and I shove Brandon into my room before closing the door.

"Okay, so what now?" Emmett asks.

"Now I pack because Wes is coming to get me soon. While you get Brandon some clothes and whatever he might need" I say.

"And how do propose I get all these clothes into the house. If you haven't noticed we aren't exactly the same size" he says.

"I don't know but he can't be in here naked" I say.

"I don't mind, especially if you're going to be here" Brandon says with a wink in my direction.

I blush and he laughs, watching as my cheeks heat up bright pink.

"Alright, because of that statement you are going to be the most dressed guy ever to walk the earth" Emmett says.

"Aw, you're no fun" Brandon says with mock sadness.

"I'm trying to stop the fun before I end up a flipping uncle" Emmett says.

"I'm going to pack my bathroom now before this conversation goes any further" I say.

Emmett leaves and Brandon looks around the room, while I pack up my bathroom.

"So Mia…"  
"What?" I ask.

"Are you and Emmett a...um...are you two…."

"We aren't dating if that's what you're trying to ask. He's just a really protective big brother, plus he has Rosalie" I say.

"So you two aren't like...you know...seeing each other behind her back?" he asks.

"What? No, Emmett is like a big brother to me. Plus that blonde spawn of the devil already has it in for me" you say.

"So you're single?" Brandon asks.

I come out of the bathroom, one eyebrow raised in question.

"What's with all the relationship questions?" I ask.

"Oh..no reason...I was just curious. So if you and Emmett aren't then are you and that other guy?" he asks.

"Edward? Edward's heart belongs completely and utterly to Bella" I say.

"Good to know" Brandon says.

"If you say so" I say shrugging before going into my closet.

Brandon watches as I pack everything up into a suitcase and zip it shut.

"Are you going to be able to come back every once in a while?" he asks.

"I should be able to, but if not then just tell Emmett or Edward what you need. They'll help you and if you need to reach me, you can tell them and they'll get the message to me"I say

he nods and there is a knock on the door before it opens. Edward pokes his head in.

"Wes is here" he says.

"Okay, I"ll be down in a minute" I say.

He nods before closing the door and I turn to Brandon.

"Remember be quiet and stay out of sight" I say.

"I know, this isn't my first time hiding from someone" he says.

With that I open the door and make my way downstairs, where everyone is waiting to say goodbye.

"Ready to go?" Wes asks.

"Yeah, I got everything" I say.

I turn to Carlisle and Esme.

"Thank you both for letting me stay in your home. I know it wasn't easy and I wasn't the best guest. But thank you, you have both taught me alot" I say.

"Oh, I'm going to miss you Mia" Esme says pulling me into a hug.

"I'll miss you too" I say.

"Remember Mia, you are welcomed anytime. No matter what happens you will always have a home here" Carlisle says.

I turn to Alice and Jasper next, Jasper sticks out his hand and I shake it. Alice pulls me into a hug.

"Don't let them change your incredible fashion sense. I didn't do all that shopping when you first got here to let it go down the drain" she says.

I laugh, "don't worry I won't."

Edward steps forward and I smile at him.

"Thank you for everything Edward and tell Bella I'm sorry about before" I say.

"I'll let her know" he says.

I turn to look at Rosalie.

"See ya blondie" I say.

"See ya mutt" she says with a slight smile.

I wave at all of them and Wes grabs my bags, we walk out and pile it all into his car. Once we start driving I realize I never said goodbye to Emmett. Just as this thought hits me, Emmett comes roaring down the path in his jeep. He stops as soon as he sees that I'm in the car with Wes. Wes pulls over and looks at me.

"Go say goodbye" he says.

I nod and open my car door, running to Emmett. He wraps me up in one of his bear hugs.

"Leaving without saying goodbye" he says.

"Never" I say.

"I'm going to miss you Wolfe, you're my partner in crime" he says.

"I'm going to miss you too Emmett" I say the tears was fighting back rising to the surface.

"Don't cry Wolfe, you know I'm only a phone call away. That's what all best friends say right?" he says.

"I know but you're more than my best friend Em...you're my brother" I say.

"Well this big brother is always going to have your back, one phone call Mia. That's all it takes, one phone call and I'll come get you treaty be damned" he says.

"And start a vampire werewolf war while you're at it" I chuckle.

"Hey, if that's what it takes" he says.

I laugh again and pull away, "I'll see you around."

"Count on it Wolfe, you're not getting rid of me that easily" he says with a wink.

I get back into Wes's car and we pull away. I knew Emmett would always be on my side, I take a deep breath and prepare myself for the return to the reserve.

_I watch as she hugs the big bloodsucker and for a reason I can't explain I felt a stab of jealousy. Why was I jealous? I didn't even know this girl, she was the enemy. But then why did I feel like I should have been the one hugging her? I shake my head to clear my thoughts and follow them as they drive away._


	11. Author's Notes

**As some of you can see, this story hasn't been updated in a while. The reason for this is Jessica went off to college and has been very busy and stressed so she doesn't know when she can update again. Also she doesn't have access to a computer currently. She will update when she can.**

**Nick**


	12. Chapter 10

**Author's Note: Here is Chapter 10, finally. Jessica doesn't think it's her best, but enjoy anyways.-Nick**

**Chapter Ten**

"Don't be nervous" Wes says.

"Is it that obvious?" I ask.

Wes chuckles, "well, your death grip on the arm rest may have helped."

I look down and wince as I uncurl my fingers from the arm rest.

"Sorry, I guess I am nervous."

We pull up to Sam's house and Wes turns the car off.

"Ready?" he asks.

I nod and open my door, Wes pulls me into a hug.

"You got this, remember you're a Wolfe. You come from a long line of alphas, the oldest line of alphas."

"Thanks" I say.

I walk up the front steps and I'm immediately greeted by the smell of Emily's cooking. I walk into the house and Emily emerges from the kitchen.

"Mia" she says.

Hello, Emily" I say with small wave.

"For crying out loud come give me a hug. I haven't seen you in forever" she says.

I smile and give her a hug.

"So you don't hate me?" I ask.

"Of course not, I'm a bit more understanding on the vampire thing" she says.

"Where is everyone?" I ask.

"Getting ready for the funeral" she says.

"Funeral?" I question.

"Seth's funeral is today" she says.

I look at Wesley and he gives me a small smile.

"Did you know?" I ask him.

"Yes, Mia you need closure" he says.

"No" I say.

I turn to walk outside but stop as I come face to face with Jacob.

"Mia" he says.

"Jake...um..." I stutter.

He pulls me into a bone crushing hug.

"I'm so glad they didn't kill you. I tried to convince them not to, I was on Wes's side" he says.

"Really?" I ask.

"He really was, he was the only one on my side" Wes says.

"Wow, thanks Jake" I say.

He shrugs, "what happened to Seth wasn't your fault."

"Yes it was" I say.

"Mia, you can't..." Jacob starts.

I hold up my hand to stop him and he goes silent.

"Don't try to convince me otherwise" I say.

Just then everyone else walks in, once they see me they all freeze.

"What's she doing here? Leah growls taking a step forward.

"She's here because the elders said so" Jacob says.

"But she's one of them" she spits out.

"She's also one of you, or have you forgotten whose bloodline she is?" Wes says.

"I don't care whose bloodline she belongs to, im gonna rip her head off" Leah says.

She starts shaking and Wes pulls me behind him as Jacob grabs her and takes her outside. I jump out from behind Wes and go to follow him.

"Mia, what are you doing?" Wes calls.

"I'm making amends" I say.

"Mia.."

"No Wes, its the only way" I say.

I follow Jacob and Leah and turn to face her.

"What do you want?" she growls.

"Do it" I say.

"Do what?" she asks.

"Rip my head off, I deserve it. A life for a life right?" I say.

"Mia, this is crazy" Jacob says.

"No Jake, this is right. She wants to rip my head off let her go for it."

I look Leah in the eye and she looks back. Then she shakes her head and snorts.

"Get out of here bloodsucker. You're not even worth it" she says.

"No, go ahead. Rip my head off, it'll make you feel better" I say.

"Bloodsucker I suggest getting out if here before I take you up on that offer" she says.

Wes grabs my arm and pulls me away.

"Lets go, I didn't do all that work just for you to get your head ripped off."

"I was trying to make amends" I say.

"Bake a cake, don't ask her to take your head off" Wes says.

"It..."

"No Mia, I know what that was. That was you trying to die because you can't handle the guilt" Wes says.

"I can't handle guilt? What about you? You changed your name because you felt so bad. My parents or whatever they are left town because of guilt. No offense Wes but you aren't someone who I would listen to about dealing with guilt."

He frowns and I walk off, leaving him outside. He didn't know what he was talking about...i can't handle the guilt? He's one to talk, I walk back into the kitchen where everyone else is. They all go silent when I enter.

"I know you all hate me" I say.

"You think? Paul says.

"I'm sorry for what I did to Seth and I know that doesn't bring him back" I say.

"No it doesn't so why don't you just sit down and shut up" a boy I don't recognize says.

"Watch it Colin" Jacob says.

"Why should I? She killed Seth and yet she's sitting right here and none of you are trying to kill her" he says.

"She's here under the protection of the elders" Sam says.

"Well screw the elders, she deserves to die for killing one of us" Colin says pointing a finger at me.

"Enough Colin! The elders have made their decision and we will honor it. Mia is not to be harmed, if anyone does so they will answer to me" Sam says.

Colin huffs and kicks over his chair before going outside with Leah.

" Is he..."

"New? He just came into his wolf" Jacob says.

"Oh" I say.

"Just ignore him, he's kind of biased because he only knows what Leah told him and even she doesn't know the whole story" Jacob says.

"Okay" I say.

We fall back into and uncomfortable silence as I think about what Colin said.

_I watch as she tells the girl to rip her head off and for whatever reason I have to fight the urge to protect her. Why would I want to protect her? She's the enemy, but then why do I feel something towards her?_


	13. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11**

**Author's Note: So sorry for the long wait guys, I've been super busy with college and stuff. But hopefully this month will be better since I get the whole month out for school.I hope you like it-Jess**

After a few minutes of uncomfortable silence, Jacob clears his throat.

"So Mia….how are um…things?" he asks.

"Seriously Jake, how are things? How do you think they are?" I say.

"Just trying to break the tension" he says.

"Forget about breaking the tension, it's time to go" Sam says.

They all get up from their seats and make their way out the door. Jacob stops before walking out and looks at me.

"Mia, are you sure you don't…"

"Jake, I'm absolutely sure. I can't handle that, not yet" I say.

He nods in understanding before following everyone else out the door. Wesley walks in after they all leave and sits down at the table across from me.

"Wes, I'm…"

He holds up his hand to silence me.

"No Mia you listen, get it together. Yes, you are somewhat responsible for Seth's untimely demise. But guess what? hiding away isn't going to bring him back. Neither is getting yourself killed, so I would suggest figuring out a way to deal with the guilt. Or else everything that I've done, that Jacob has done is for nothing. So suck it up and move on" he says standing up and pushing his chair back.

He makes his way to the door and walks out, leaving me standing there in shock and silence. I walk towards the window and stare out of it, my mind going back to that day.

**_Flashback_**

_I walk forward and shove him out of the way; I look out and see the guys all on the ground surrounding something. No, surrounding someone, I step forward but Paul gets in the way._

_"Paul, what's going on?" I ask._

_"You did this, you're just like them" he says._

_"Paul what are you…" I glance around him._

_"NO"I say to myself._

_My heart drops in the pit of my stomach and I hit my knees, I feel like I'm going to throw up so I put my fist to my mouth. The tears start pouring down my face and I_

_shake my head. No, it can't be, I didn't…I would never…I crawl forward and cradle his head in my lap._

_"Please wake up" I whisper._

_I look around and spot Wesley._

_"Help me fix this" I beg._

_"I can't Mia, it's too late. We tried to stop you but you were too strong" he says._

_"No! No! It's not too late, you have to help me. Why aren't you guys helping me? He can heal right? Jacob said that you guys heal, why isn't he healing?" I cry._

**_End Flashback_**

I hit my knees as my memory cuts off, it was my fault. It was all my fault, if I had stopped looking for the truth, Seth would still be alive. The tears are pouring my down my face as I stand back up on shaking legs. No, Wes is right. It's time for me to move on or at least try to move on. I grab my bag of clothes and make my way upstairs to change.

**A few minutes later….**

I stand on the outskirts of the funeral, afraid to go any further. I spot Jacob out of the corner of my eye and he makes his way to me.

"Mia, you came" he says.

"Yeah and now I'm leaving" I say turning around.

He grabs me and turns me back around.

"No, Mia this will be good for you and I'll be here every step of the way."

"Jake…" I say.

"Mia, I'm not listening. You and I are going in there and if anyone wants to try something they'll have to go through me."

I nod and Jacob grabs my hand before leading me into the crowd of people. I look down at the ground as I feel the gaze of every person on me.

"You….You monster!" I hear someone yell.

I look up and find myself face to face with Seth and Leah's mom.

"You monster, you're the reason I'm putting my little boy in the ground." She says.

"No…it was an accident. I didn't mean to" I say.

"You stay away from my family, if I find you near any of them I will personally rip you to shreds" she says.

"I'm sorry, I didn't…." I try to say.

Jacob leads me away before the situation can get any worse and I sit at a nearby table.

"Jake, this was a bad idea. I really think I should just leave" I say.

"Mia…"

He's cut off by the ringing of my phone.

"Hello" I say.

"Mia, you need to come get this kid before I kill him" Emmett says on the other line.

"Emmett, what's wrong?" I ask.

"I've never met someone so annoying in my life. He won't shut up and he's taking this whole 'they'll bring you anything you need thing' way too far. I swear that if he doesn't stop talking I'm going to tell the Volturi where to find him."

"Alright, alright…meet me at the border and we'll figure something out" I say.

"Do I have to bring him?" Emmett asks.

"Yes, considering it involves him" I say.

I hear Emmett mumbling under his breath before I hear the sound of a door being thrown open.

"Hey kid, get up, we're going for a car ride." Emmett says.

"Where are we going?" I hear Brandon asks.

"None of your business just get dressed. What? No, I'm not going to bring you lunch while you get ready. You just ate like twenty minutes ago, I don't care if you're about to starve. Just get dressed already" I hear Emmett say.

I laugh and Emmett comes back on the line.

"Not funny Mia, this kid is driving me insane. I'm going to toss him out of the nearest window if he doesn't shut up" he says.

"Okay, okay, just bring him here and I'll see the two of you then" I say.

"Fine, but I can't promise he'll be alive" Emmett says.

"No killing him Emmett" I say.

"Don't tell me what to do Mia" he says before hanging up.

I laugh at the impending complaints I'm going to get about the car ride up here and Jacob gives me a weird look.

"I'll explain on the way" I say standing up.


	14. Chapter 12

**Author's Note: Sorry for the super long wait, as some of you know I started college and I just got too busy to write the story. However, I'm back at least for the summer so the story is picking back up, full speed ahead. From here on out, I'm going to try and update once a week if not twice a week. Anyway hope you guys enjoy this chapter.-Jess**

**Chapter 12**

I explain everything to Jacob as we make our way to the border.

"So a human knows about you?" he asks.

"Yep" I say.

"And these Volturi people are coming to what?" he asks.

"Rip his head off from the sound of it" I say.

"And this is why wolves don't deal with bloodsuckers. Way too many politics and secrecy" he says.

"Coming from the guy who turns into a giant wolf and tried to cut people out of his life because he and I quote 'couldn't tell them" I say.

"That was different" he says.

"Sure it was" I say.

"It was, if people found out I wasn't going to kill them" he says.

"Touche" I say.

We reach the border and Emmett jumps out of the car with Brandon in tow. Emmett shoots Jacob a look as he makes his way closer to us.

"Jacob is fine Emmett, stop giving him the stick eye. He's on our side" I say.

"Just making sure" he says pulling me into a hug.

"Uh huh" I say.

"I was! Anyway how you been? I don't have to come kick some butt do I?"

Jacob scoffs, "as if you could."

"Hey, anytime dog boy" Emmett says.

"I've been fine and if you two would stop with all the testosterone, we could get back to the matter at hand" I say.

"I'm just kidding Wolfe, Jacob and I are cool" Emmett says.

Jacob nods in confirmation and Brandon coughs, Emmett shoots him an annoyed look.

"As for the matter at hand…." Emmett says trailing off.

"What no hug for me?" Brandon says.

I blush and Emmett growls.

"You are seriously pushing your luck kid" he says.

Brandon holds his hand up in surrender, "hey I was just asking."

"Anywho...Jacob this is Brandon, Brandon this is Jacob."

"Nice to meet you" Brandon says.

"This is the kid that is causing all the trouble?" Jacob asks.

"He might not look like much, but trust me he can get a whole lot more annoying" Emmett says.

"_He _is right here and can hear you and _he_ is not a kid" Brandon says.

Emmett and Jacob just look at him in silence and I clear my throat to break the tension.

"Brandon's ability to annoy people is besides the point, we need to figure out what to do with him" I say.

"Hey!" Brandon says in protest.

"Well I am not taking the human garbage disposal back with me. He is sucking me dry with the amount of food I have to buy just to keep him fed" Emmett says.

Brandon chuckles and we all shoot him a look.

"What's so funny annoying one?" Emmett asks.

"You said sucking" he says.

"And that's funny…" Jacob asks.

"Because he's a vampire" Brandon says.

Jacob lifts an eyebrow up at him in question.

"Come on it's a little vampire humor" Brandon says.

Jacob just stares at him and Brandon looks away.

"Wow, tough crowd" he says.

"Back to the issue of where to put him" I say.

"Well we can't keep him here. The pack barely tolerates having Mia here, let alone someone who will bring more bloodsuckers to the area" Jacob says.

"Is there a reason that you guys are talking about me like I'm some lost puppy?" Brandon asks.

"Yeah because you're annoying and eat everything in sight" Emmett says.

"That is uncalled for" Brandon says.

"It was called for especially after the car ride I just suffered through" Emmett says.

"Guys enough! whether we like it or not Emmett, Brandon is our problem. Brandon, yes we are going to help you but don't think that I won't just as easily let Emmett use you as a punching bag. Now if you two are ready to grow up, we finish talking about what to do" I say.

_I watch as the four of them come up with a plan to protect the human. I pull out my phone and dial his number._

"_What?" he asks._

"_They're moving the human" I say._

"_Where?" he asks._

_I tell him the location and here a chuckle from his end._

"_This just keeps getting better and better" he says. "Keep an eye on them, especially the human."_

"_Yes sir" I say._

_There's a click and the dial tone fills my ears as I turn my attention back to the group in front of me._


	15. Chapter 13

**Author's Note: I'm soo sorry for the long wait guys! My family moved and we didn't have access to the internet for awhile. Anyway here's the next chapter...I hope you like it, I wrote a little of it in Brandon's p.o.v. Next chapter should be up soon-Jess**

**Chapter 13**

**Brandon's P.O.V**

I watch as Mia, Emmett, and Jacob discuss where to put me. My gaze lands on Mia and I can't help the smile that makes it's way to my face as she makes eye contact with me. She quickly looks away and I laugh to myself at how awkward she is about me. I know I should stop with the smiling and the flirting because it's dangerous for me and for her. The last time I got involved with someone they ended up dead and I didn't want that to happen again. But Mia was different, there was just something about her that I couldn't shake, something that drew me to her. I can't help myself when I'm around her, it's like I lose all normal thought process and all I can think about is kissing her. I look over at her again and watch as she bites her lip in frustration having no idea what's she's doing to me. My mind wanders back to the last time I had watched a girl bite her lip...

**Flashback**

"Brandon, get the ball!" my friend Chris yells.

"I'm getting it, just hold on a minute" I yell over my shoulder grabbing the ball.

I turn around and throw a perfect spiral to him, which he catches with ease. This was why I was quarterback and he was running back because we made an unstoppable team when the ball got in our hands. We were in the middle of our own extra practice for the game Friday night, we wanted to be at our very best since there were going to scouts be at the game. He threw the ball back and it went soaring over my head, I run after it and soon find myself crashing into a soft body.

"Ow!" a girl's voice says.

I look down underneath me, since I had landed on top of the person and found myself looking into the most beautiful eyes I had ever seen.

"Sorry" I say getting up.

I reach out a hand and help the girl up.

"I guess I should be more careful next time" I say.

"That would be a good idea" she says dusting herself off.

"Brandon, what's the hold up!" Chris yells.

"Nothing, I'm looking for the ball" I yell back.

She looks at me and smiles before nodding in the direction of the field.

"I guess you should get back to whatever it is you're doing" she says starting to walk away.

I don't know what possessed me to do it but I grabbed her arm and watched as her eyes went from my hand on her arm to meet my eyes.

"Wait, uh...let me make it up to you?" I say.

"I don't even know you" she says.

"I'm Brandon and you are?" I ask flashing her my best smile and sticking out my hand.

She looks at it a minute and then shrugs, grabbing it.

"Cassie."

"Well Cassie, I would really like to make it up to you. You know for tackling you to the ground" I say.

"I don't know…"

"It's just lunch or a smoothie or whatever you're in the mood for" I say.

She bites her lip thinking it over and then smiles before nodding.

"Okay, lunch" she says.

"Great, I'll see at noon" I say.

"Noon" she says.

"It was nice meeting you Cassie" I say backing away.

"Nice meeting you too" she calls out.

**End Flashback**

**End Brandon's P.O.V**

"Brandon!" I say waving my hand in front of his face.

I'm caught off guard when he grabs my hand and pulls me closer to him, his arms circling around my waist.

"What?" he asks his mouth inches from mine.

I stand there frozen for a minute and thank god that Emmett and Jacob left to go find Wes. Then I untangle his arms from around me, my face burning.

"Nothing, you just looked deep in thought" I say.

"Really?" he asks.

"Yeah, what were you thinking about?" I say taking a step back to put more distance between us.

He lifts one eyebrow up as that breathtaking smile that knocks the breath out from my lungs everytime shows up.

"You really want to know?"

"No, not if you don't want to tell me. I shouldn't have asked, in fact forget I asked" I say looking away.

"Why?" he asks.

"Why what?" I question.

"Why do you do that?" he asks.

"Do what?"

"Turn away after looking at me, am I really that bad to look at?" he asks.

"No, it's just…"

"It's just what?"

"It's nothing, forget it"

He shakes his head and takes a step closer to me. I can smell his laundry detergent with him so close to me.

"No, tell me why."

"Brandon…" I say looking away.

"Look at me Mia" he says.

I shake my head, afraid of what I would find if I did look at him.

"Mia, look at me" he says.

I shake my head again and he puts a hand under my chin and forces me to look at him.

"See not that bad, is it?" he says smiling at me.

I take in his crystal blue eyes and that smile and subconsciously bite my lip and look down at the ground thinking about why this was wrong. Why Brandon standing this close to me is wrong.

I hear a groan and look back up to Brandon.

"You have no idea what that does to me" he says.

"What?" I ask unsure of what he was talking about.

"You and the lip biting" he says.

"What are you talking ab…"

I freeze because Brandon's finger was currently tracing my lips, I feel like I can't breath as his hand cups the back of neck and his lips brush against mine. I inhale slightly as his lips press to mine and soon find myself wrapping my arms around his neck and pulling him closer. All I could think about was Brandon's lips on mine and his fingers in my hair. His hands go from my neck to my waist to pull me even closer, his lips pull away from mine but only to kiss my cheek, my nose, my eyelids, and then back to my lips. I tug on his lip with my teeth and he chuckles before kissing me again, then one single thought invades my mind...Seth.

_I watch as she kisses the human and for some reason anger burns through me. I try to hold it in and contain myself, but I can't help it the way his arms are around her waist is starting to piss me off. I let out a low growl and roll my shoulders back, taking a deep breath. I shouldn't care, she's the enemy. She's my target, why do I care if she's busy smacking lips with a human? Something flashes in the back of my mind and I'm unsure of what it is, all I see is her and I laughing as we slash in the water. Her arms around me and me twirling her around as she laughs, then her lips meeting mine. I watch as their lips meet again and I can't describe the jealous rage that rips through my body. I make my way out of the trees ready to beat the human to a pulp for having his hands on her. _


	16. Chapter 14

**Author's Note: Sorry for the super long wait, I got really busy and stuff. Anyway I'll try to do better, I hope you guys like this chapter-Jess**

**Chapter 14**

I freeze and push Brandon away, he stumbles away confusion written all over his face. I wipe my mouth on the back on my hand and Brandon starts to take a step closer. I hold my hand up signaling him to stop.

"Don't" I say.

"What's wrong?" he asks.

"This" I say gesturing between us. "This is wrong…"

"I don't think it is" he says his eyes watching me.

"It is and I can't" I say.

"Can't? I believe you just did" he says.

"It was a mistake, I let the closeness cloud my judgement. It won't happen again" I say.

"Oh it will" Brandon says.

I look up at him and his eyes are flashing with something I can't identify.

"Excuse me?" I say.

"It will happen again because you won't be able to stop thinking about it. Hell, I won't be able to stop thinking about. Then we'll both give in and what just happened will happen again" he says smiling.

I shake my head and he his smile gets wider, before fading. I look at him and see that his eyes aren't on me anymore but on something behind me. I whirl around and feel the ground give out from under me as I look at the figure standing a few feet in front of me.

"Seth?" I whisper.

My eyes lock onto his and I couldn't look away, there was something different about the way he was looking at me. I knew that look anywhere, I had seen it plenty of times. I freeze and keep my eyes on Seth's shaking form.

"Brandon" I whisper.

"What?" he asks.

"Run" I say.

"What?"

"Run!" I say jumping up and tackling Seth as he goes to attack Brandon. I land with a thud on top of Seth and he pushes me off before getting back to his feet and going after Brandon. I chase after Seth and tackle him to the ground.

"Seth, stop!" I yell.

He just growls in response and I yell in pain as I feel a blow land and try to untangle myself from Seth. I stand up and grab Seth's arm before forcing it behind his back and twisting.

"Stop or I'll break it!" I say twisting harder.

I hold him there twisting as Brandon makes his way back to us.

"Is this him?" he asks.

"What?"

"Is this that Sam guy everyone is so upset about?"

"It's Seth and yes" I say.

"I thought he was dead" Brandon says.

"So did I, but apparently there's more to the story and apparently someone is not as dead as we all thought he was."

I crack my neck and roll my shoulders.

"Call Emmett, tell him that they need to come back now" I tell Brandon.

"I don't have a phone, your pet bear kind of confiscated it."

"Back pocket" I say nodding my head in that direction.

Brandon walks over with a smile on his face.

"I'm pretty sure this takes our relationship to a whole new level" he says reaching into my pocket.

"That's implying we have a relationship, which we don't."

"That's not what it looked like from where I was standing" Seth growls.

"And I don't recall asking you" I say twisting harder.

Seth growls and I laugh, "Still doesn't scare me Clearwater."

He mumbles under his breath and I roll my eyes as Brandon talks on the phone with Emmett. After a few minutes he hangs up, "They're on their way."

I nod and Brandon runs a hand through his hair. I look at him out of the corner of my eye and think about everything I've put him through so far.

"Sorry" I say.

He looks at me with one eyebrow raised, "about?"

"Dragging you into this mess."

He gives a brisk chuckle, "I was already in a mess of my own."

"Yeah but that probably feels like running through a field of bunnies compared to this."

"A field of bunnies?"

"It's a metaphor" I say.

"I know, but a field of bunnies?"

"I was trying to be nice and philosophical" I say.

"Next time leave it to Plato" Brandon says.

"I'm with the boy toy, that was just pathetic" Seth says.

"Again, who asked you?" I say to Seth.

"Boy toy? Did he just call me boy toy?" Brandon says.

"That's right lover boy, I did. Not really a whole lot you can do about though. By the way how does it feel to be rejected by a girl who's still in love with a dead guy? Oh, and then have the dead guy not be dead. That crash and burn sound, is the sound of your chances" Seth says.

"Screw you" Brandon says.

"She's done that" Seth says nodding in my direction.

Brandon looks at me and I shake my head, "we didn't."

"But she wishes we had, isn't that right hot stuff?"

I growl but before I can do anything Brandon fist connects with Seth's jaw.

Seth spits out blood and Brandon shakes out his hand.

"Jeez, that hurt!" Brandon says.

"What did you expect, he's a werewolf not a puppy" I say.

"I didn't think he had a jaw made out of steel!" he says still shaking his hand out.

"You feel better about yourself lover boy? You punched a guy that can't hit you back" Seth says.

"Yeah, I do actually especially since it shut you up" Brandon says.

"How about you get her to let me go and I show you how to really shut someone up" Seth says.

Brandon scoffs right as Emmett's jeep pulls up and they all get out. They walk about a total of three feet before a look of disbelief and shock crosses all of their faces.


	17. Chapter 15

**Author's Note: I hope you guys like this chapter...it's kind of just a filler chapter. Anyway enjoy!-Jess**

**Chapter 15**

"What the…." Emmett starts.

"Seth?" Jacob says.

"Hello" Seth says with a wicked grin.

"How? Wha...how? What is he...? How is he here?" Jacob asks.

"That's what I would like to know, considering we all watched him die" Wes says.

"You would think you would all be happy to see me" Seth says.

"Considering Mia looks like she's ready to rip your arm out, I'm going to go with no we are not happy to see you. Now what's going on?" Jacob says looking at me.

"What's going on is that you're all an annoying bunch of…"

_Crack!_

Brandon's elbow hits Seth across the temple and Seth goes limp. I let him go and he hits the ground with a thump.

"Why did you do that?" I ask.

Brandon shrugs, "he was getting on my nerves."

"About time someone knocked out a dog" Emmett says.

"Funny how it's the human who does it and not the oh so threatening vampires" Jacob says.

"I could have done it if I wanted to, I just chose not to" Emmett says.

"Yeah, yeah, yeah...you're all talk and no action" Jacob says.

"Will you two stop? We have bigger issues to worry about than who can take on who" Wes says.

"Yeah, like why my dead ex-boyfriend is suddenly not so dead" I say.

"Are you sure he was dead when we thought?" Jacob asks.

"You all saw, no one could have survived that" Wes says.

"Well apparently someone can and did because here he is" Emmett says.

"Yeah, but how? And why is he just showing up now if he's been alive all this time? Why not make himself known sooner?" Jacob asks.

"That's what we need to find out. Emmett call Carlisle, maybe this has something to do with the vampire venom that was in his blood. Jacob, for right now we keep this between us, the pack doesn't need to know yet. I don't want them to get in the way and considering Seth doesn't seem like himself I don't want them to get their hopes up" Wes says.

Jacob nods, "usually I would disagree. But I think you're right about this one, especially with Leah."

They all go off to make phone calls and I sit down my thoughts racing. It wasn't long before Wes was sitting beside me.

"You okay kid?" he asks.

"Considering I just found out that on top of everything else that is going on my ex-boyfriend who I thought was dead, is not so dead after all….I would say I'm just great."

"And she has reverted back to sarcasm" Wes says with a chuckle.

"Sorry, I'm just…"

I blow out a breath and run my fingers through my hair.

"Freaking out on the inside?" Wes offers up.

"Exactly" I say.

"We'll get through this Mia, we have Seth and we'll get some answers."

Emmett walks back over after hanging up the phone.

"So…" I ask.

"Carlisle says to bring him by, he doesn't know anything about what's going on. But he says that he might be able to find out more with a blood sample."

I nod, "Well then let's load him up and get out of here."

"I'm coming too" Jacob says.

Emmett nods and he and Jacob lift Seth and put him in the back on the car. We all pile in after them and make our way to The Cullen's house.

"So...what do we do with Brandon?" Emmett asks.

"Crap, I didn't even think about that" I say.

"Think about what?" Brandon asks.

"Carlisle still doesn't know about you" I say.

"So...just tell him." Brandon asks.

I look at Emmett and he shrugs, "that is always an option."

I sigh, "I guess at this point we really don't have a choice."

Emmett nods in agreement and we ride the rest of the way in silence.


	18. Chapter 16

**Author's Note: This is kind of a filler chapter. Anyway I hope you guys enjoy it-Jess**

**Chapter 16**

Carlisle was waiting for us when we pulled up in front of the house. Wes and Jacob grabbed Seth out of the back and Emmett and I braced ourselves for the inevitable lecture that was coming our way for bringing a human into our midst and for not telling Carlisle sooner.

"Wes, Jacob, we have one of the rooms set up for Seth. Esme will show you where it is" Carlisle says.

Wes nods, and he and Jacob follow Esme into the house. Emmett and I walk forward with Brandon and Carlisle looks us over.

"Is there something the two of you want to tell me?" he asks.

"Well, you...we…." I stutter.

"What Mia is trying to say is that we're sorry we didn't tell you" Emmett says.

"And why didn't the two of you tell me?" he asks.

"Um … because…." Emmett starts.

"Because we didn't want to add more stress. I've already caused so much stress and I just didn't want to add something else to that equation. It was my idea not to tell you, so don't be mad at Emmett...he was just being a good friend" I say.

Carlisle looks at me, his gaze steady and I shift from side to side nervous before I finally hear him sigh.

"I wish the two of you would have told me…"

"But…" I start to interrupt.

Carlisle holds up a hand to stop me, " but I understand why you didn't. I would have probably done the same thing if I was in your shoes. I'm not mad but be aware that we will deal with this later. For now though lets welcome our guest with open arms and go deal with some larger issues at hand."

Carlisle extends a hand to Brandon and Brandon looks at me and Emmett.

"He doesn't bite, unless you're a deer" Emmett says.

Brandon chuckles and takes Carlisle hand and shakes it.

"Brandon, Brandon Hiss."

"Carlisle Cullen."

"I'm sorry about all this Mr. Cullen, I didn't know that I would cause so much trouble."

" Please call me Carlisle and don't worry about it Brandon, it wouldn't be the first time we gotten in trouble because of a human and it probably won't be the last" Carlisle says.

"I just don't want you to blame Mia for all this, she didn't do anything wrong. All she was or I guess is trying to do is keep me safe" Brandon says.

"Is she?" Carlisle asks one eyebrow raised.

"Well now we see where Edward gets the eyebrow raise of judgement from" I whisper to Emmett.

Emmett chuckles and Carlisle and Brandon looks over at us.

"Is something funny?" Carlisle asks.

"Nope, not at all. We were just talking about how we really regret not telling you about the human garbage disposal sooner" Emmett says.

Carlisle looks at Emmett for a minute longer before turning away and heading inside, shaking his head.

"Human garbage disposal?" Brandon says.

"If the boot fits" Emmett says following Carlisle.

Brandon turns and looks at me, "is he always like that?"

"Who Emmett or Carlisle? Because the answer to both is yes" I say walking away.

I look back at Brandon before walking in, "Coming?"

**Brandon's P.O.V**

I watch as Mia walks away from me and the saying hate to see her go but love to watch her leave pops in my head. The bear would hit me if he could read my thoughts right now, not that he needs a reason to hit me. I'm still staring when Mia stops to look back at me with those beautiful eyes.

"Coming?" she asks.

Like I wouldn't follow her, I would follow her to the ends of the Earth if that's what it took to get her to notice me.

"What?" I ask.

"You, are you coming in or are you satisfied with standing there like a dork all day?" she asks.

"Oh...Yeah, I'm coming" I say following her.

_Why isn't he answering my calls? He knows better than to piss me off. I should have known I couldn't trust that stupid little wolf to get the job done. I stand as the pretty blonde girl tells me they're ready to see me. I fix my suit jacket and follow her into the room, stupid girl doesn't know that she probably won't make it to the end of the day thanks to the bloodsuckers she works for. I hate the bloodsuckers, always thinking they're better than everybody else and these bloodsuckers really believe they're better than the other 're all the same to me though if you've seen one vampire, you've seen them all. But these vampires are different, these vampires actually believe they're better than even their own kind. But they are the only one's that can help me get rid of Mia and hopefully with the right "push" the Cullens too. _


	19. Chapter 17

**Author's Note: So I don't think this chapter is as good but whatever. I hope you guys enjoy it!-Jess**

**Chapter 17**

It was hours before Carlisle finally came out of the room where he had made us put Seth.

"So?" I ask.

"I have no idea, I've never seen anything like it. His blood has properties of a vampire, yet his dna suggest that he is still a werewolf."

"So what does that mean?" Emmett asks.

"I'm not sure, but I have a theory and if Mia would allow it I would like to take a blood and a dna sample from her" Carlisle says looking at me.

"Are you saying that Seth is like me?" I ask.

"Possibly, I won't know for sure until I compare your dna to his" Carlisle says.

I nod and hold out my arm as Carlisle prepares take a blood. After that he takes out a swab and swabs the inside of my mouth for a dna sample.

"So what now?" I ask.

"Now, I run a few test on your samples and compare them to the ones I got from Seth" he says.

"And if they match?" Brandon asks.

"If they match then that means that Seth is a hybrid like Mia" Carlisle.

"But how is that possible?" Emmett asks.

I freeze as I think back to when I was captured, we had found everyone except Steve.

"It's possible because Steve isn't dead" I say.

"Steve?" Emmett asks.

"The guy who did this to me, Wes never found him after everything happened" I say.

"So this guy just what? Went and made another hybrid using a dead werewolf?" Emmett asks.

"No, it won't work if the person being injected with vampire venom is dead" Carlisle says.

"But that means…." Emmett starts.

"That Seth wasn't dead" I finish.

I was confused, Wes had told me Seth was dead that day. He had checked for a pulse and hadn't found one. That's when it hit me...Wes had checked for pulse, which meant that if Seth was still alive he would have had one. I went from confused to angry in a matter of seconds and went to hunt down Wes. Before I could get there Edward stopped me.

"Mia, don't do it" he says.

"Edward move" I say.

"Confronting Wes while you're angry and confused is not a good idea."

"I don't care, I need answers. Seth was...he was alive Edward and Wes was the one to check for a pulse. I could have...we could have saved him if we had known."

"But you didn't know and going to scream at Wes isn't going to change that."

"But maybe Wes did know, maybe he just didn't want to say anything because…."

"Because why Mia? Listen to yourself, you don't even have a reason for Wes to have not told you that Seth was alive" Edward says.

I was just about to reply when Wes himself appeared.

"I've got this Edward" he says.

Edward glances from me to Wes unsure but something he read in Wes's mind must have convinced him because he walked away after another minute.

"Mia…"

"Did you know that he was still alive?" I interrupt.

"Mia, I had no idea. When I took his pulse I didn't feel one."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes, Mia I would never had left him there if I thought there was a chance he was still alive. I would have done everything in my power to make him okay."

"How could you have not felt one?" I ask.

"Maybe his pulse was too weak to feel" Wes says.

Carlisle must have heard us in the hallway because he suddenly appeared in the hallway beside Wes.

"He's telling the truth Mia. Seth didn't need a strong pulse for the vampire venom to work, in fact his heart could have been on the verge of giving out when he was injected and it still would have worked" Carlisle says.

"So Wes might not have been able to find a pulse?" I ask.

Carlisle nods and I sigh before looking over at Wes.

"I'm sorry Wes, I guess I'm just a little on edge."

"It's fine, we all are a little on edge since discovering that Seth is alive."

"Do you think Steve could have done this?" I ask.

"It's highly possible, he was very angry when we saved you and since he didn't get what he wanted you he was probably angry enough to try it with someone close to you" Wes says.

"He's crazy."

Wes gives a weak chuckle, "crazy and full of anger. If he's still out there then this is a problem. He could try something again."

"But how are we going to know? We don't even know where he is" I say.

"We don't but Seth does."


	20. Chapter 18

**Author's Note: Here's the next chapter. I hope you guys like it-Jess**

**Chapter 18**

"You can threaten me all you want but I'm not telling you anything. I couldn't even if I wanted to because I don't know where he is plus there is the fact I'm not in the mood to spill all my secrets to a bunch of sissy bloodsuckers, a traitor, a human, and a freak" Seth says.

"You don't have to talk right now if you don't want to. But eventually you will want to talk and when you do, I'll be here to listen" Wes says.

Seth scoffs, "I wouldn't count on it."

Wes shrugs and leaves the room, stopping in front of us.

"So?" I ask.

"He still isn't talking" Wes says.

I sigh and Brandon and Emmett groan.

"Why can't we just beat the pulp out of him until he tells us what we need to know?" Brandon asks.

"For once I'm with the human garbage disposal. I say we rough him up a little bit and make him spill his guts" Emmett says.

"No, no beating him up. He might be just another dog to you but to me he's still a member of my pack and I will protect him if I have to" Jacob says.

"Jacob right guys, we do this in a non-violent way or not at all" I say.

"Fine, but I still think I could get more out of him if I gave him a black eye" Emmett says.

"So what do we do if we can't beat the information out of him and he's not talking?" Brandon asks.

"We wait" Wes says.

"For how long?" Brandon asks.

"As long as it takes" Wes says.

"But that could take forever and if this Steve guy is after Mia we might not have forever" Emmett says.

"You might not have to wait that long" Carlisle says.

Carlisle had been in his lab, looking over at my and Seth's blood and DNA samples.

"What I mean to say is it won't take forever. See I don't think it's that Seth doesn't want to tell you anything, I think it's because he can't" Carlisle says.

"What do you mean he can't?" Emmett asks.

"You heard Seth say he couldn't tell us even if he wanted to didn't you?"

"Yeah but he said that was because he didn't know where Steve is" I say.

"Or it's because he compelled not to say anything about what Steve is doing" Carlisle says.

"Could it work?" Wes asks.

"I think so yes, when I was with the Volturi we met this very unique vampire who had the ability to make people and vampires do whatever he wanted just by looking at them. Aro tried to convince him to join us at the time but he rejected the offer and compelled Aro to forget about him. It is possible that this Steve character possess the same ability" Carlisle says.

"So Seth literally can't tell us even if he wanted to" I say.

"Not without Steve's permission."

"Can compulsion be broken?" Wes asks.

"With time yes" Carlisle says.

"How much time though?" Emmett asks.

"It depends on how strong the compulsion is. It could take anywhere from days to years for the compulsion to wear off."

"We don't have years" Emmett says.

"The bloodsucker is right, if Seth is still a werewolf it's only a matter of time before someone in the pack here's his thoughts and comes running. Plus I don't think Steve is going to wait years to get his revenge" Jacob says.

"Jacob's right, the pack will hear of Seth being alive soon and they won't be happy if they find out where he is" Wes says.

"Is there a way to break the compulsion now?" I ask Carlisle.

"Not that I know of, the only thing I can think of is if a vampire stronger than the one who did the compulsion, compelled the person to tell them what the previous compeller said."

"Well do we know any strong compellers?" Emmett asks.

"I know of one, but it'll take time to get in touch with him" Carlisle says.

"Do it" Wes says. "We don't have a lot of time. In the meantime we'll try finding Steve the old fashion way. I'll talk to my friend at the police department and see if he's heard anything about missing people. Steve had to keep Seth fed somehow."

We all nod and leave but I hang back to have a word with Carlisle.

"Carlisle?"

"Mia, what can I do for you?" he asks.

"Did you...um….did you find anything?" I ask.

"Yes, I did. I can show you if you like."

I follow Carlisle into his lab and he shuts the door before walking over to a computer.

"I compared your blood samples first and it was a perfect match. Then I compared your DNA samples and interestingly enough it didn't match."

"But how can the blood match and the DNA not?" I ask.

"I don't know but I am going to look into it. I think we had part of Seth's transition wrong."

"Which part?" I ask.

"Well...and this is going to be difficult to say...I don't think that Steve turned Seth into a hybrid."

"Then who...oh. You think that I...but how?"

"Well you were already a hybrid and if you attacked Seth then your venom would have been what was coursing through his veins. I think that if anything Steve just made sure that Seth's heart stopped so your venom took."

"So I made Seth a….I'm the reason Seth is…"

"I know it's a lot to take in Mia but you can't blame yourself for this. If you didn't do it then Steve was bound to do it without your venom."

"But I'm the reason he's….he's a monster like me."

I start panicking and Carlisle grabs my shoulders.

"Mia, look at me. You are not a monster. You've never killed anyone. Monsters kill people, you didn't even kill Seth."

"But...but…"

"There are no buts, you are not a monster" Carlisle says.

I shake my head, "I hear what you're trying to say Carlisle but you saved lives with your venom. I just condemned everyone I love to a blood-thirsty hybrid who is under the control of a man who would gladly see me dead."

I leave before Carlisle can say anything else and make my way outside.

"Hey Mia! I'm headed back to Sam's house, you coming?" Jacob asks.

"No, I'll catch up with you later."

Jacob nods before taking off at a sprint down the road. I make my way into the woods, it wasn't that I didn't want to go back. It was just that I needed to clear my head and think about some things.


	21. Chapter 19

**Author's Note: This is kind of a filler chapter, but it also strengthens Mia and Brandon's relationship a bit more. Anyway I hope you guys like it.-Jess**

**Chapter 19**

My head was racing with thoughts of everything that was going on. It was hard wrapping my head around the thought that I was responsible for Seth being a hybrid. My biggest fear was that I would hurt someone and condemn them to a life like I live and I did it to the person I care about most. I reach the creek that runs through the woods and sit down on a nearby rock, I was so lost in my thoughts I didn't hear Brandon come up behind me.

"You okay?" he asks.

I jump before relaxing once I realize that it was just Brandon.

"Nope" I say.

He walks closer and gestures next to me.

"Mind if I sit?"

"It's a free country isn't it" I say tossing a rock into the water.

He sits down next to me and picks up a few rocks before tossing them in his hand.

"You want to talk about it?"

"Nope."

He nods and tosses his rocks in the water before settling in and picking at the grass.

"I was thinking about my ex by the way."

"What?"

"Earlier before Seth, I was thinking about my ex...Cassie."

"Okay. And you felt the need to tell me this because…."

"You asked me what I was thinking about and that was it, I was thinking about the last time I was in a relationship and how it ended."

"Oh, did she dump you?"

"Something like that, my mom...my mom killed her to get to me."

I sit frozen unsure of what I should say to that.

"I'm sorry" I say after a few minutes.

"I am too."

I laugh harshly, "we have some screwed up relationships don't we? Your mom killed your girlfriend and I turned my boyfriend into a vampire-werewolf hybrid."

Brandon laughs and shakes his head, "we really need to work on our relationship skills."

"That we do" I say tossing another rock into the creek.

We were silent for a few minutes before I spoke again.

"About before...I'm really sorry for freaking out on you."

Brandon waves it off, "I've been rejected in worse ways."

"Really? because I thought mine was pretty bad."

"Please you didn't see the rejections I got in middle school. I'm pretty sure I was an embarrassment to teen boys everywhere."

"It couldn't have been that bad."

"She got up on stage at a pep rally and announced to the whole school that she would not go out with me and neither would her best friend."

"Ouch, wait… you asked out her friend to?"

He shrugs, "I wanted a fallback."

I shake my head at him, "and you thought her best friend was the way to go?"

"At the time, plus I couldn't figure out which one of them I thought was prettier."

"You're a terrible human being" I say jokingly.

"So I've heard. What about you? What's your embarrassing middle school story."

"Oh, no I'm not telling you."

"Come on, I shared mine with you. The least you could do is share yours with me, I swear I won't laugh and I'll take it to my grave."

I look over at him and he has this goofy grin on his face. I sigh before shaking my head.

"Ninth grade football game, the ball went a little further than expected and hit me in the face. I fell off the bleacher I was sitting on and broke my collarbone in three places."

I look over at Brandon again and find him shaking with laughter.

"I thought you said you wouldn't laugh!"

"How could I not?"

"Because it's not funny!"

"Yes, yes it is. Who falls off the bleachers and breaks their collarbone?" he laughs.

"I was a very fragile ninth grader" I say.

He wipes the corners of his eyes and I mock punch him in the shoulder.

"Thanks" I say.

"For?"

"For making me feel better. I really needed this."

"No problem."

He smiles at me and I smile back shoving him over. He laughs and stands up brushing himself off before offering a hand to help me up. I take it and let him pull me up, brushing myself off before we head back to the Cullen's.


	22. Chapter 20

**A/N: Hey everyone! Sorry for not posting in awhile but I got busy with work and stuff. Anyway hope you enjoy this chapter. -Jess**

**Chapter 20**

"_Hmm...interesting. Very interesting" Aro says._

_He releases my hand and turns away to discuss what he just saw with the others. I pull out my pocket square and wipe my hands, bloodsuckers are disgusting. Aro turns back around to face me Caius and Marcus's eyes on me._

"_The Volturi have no interest in this matter" Caius says._

"_What do you mean? The Cullens have a human…."_

"_We have known about this matter for awhile now and it is by no fault of the Cullens that the boy knows of our existence."_

"_Now listen here you filthy bloodsucker, I came all this way to tell you….Ahh!"_

"_You would do well to remember who it is you're speaking to" Aro says._

_I fall to the ground in pain and glance up at the blonde little girl who was staring at me. _

"_Felix, Demetri get him out of here" Aro says._

_Two vampires come forward and grab me by my arms and drag me out into the street._

"_You can't do this" I say._

"_I believe we just did, now beat it wolf boy before we change our minds about just throwing you out" Demetri says._

_They go back inside and I get up and brush myself off before straightening my jacket. If the Volturi won't do anything about it, I guess I'll just have to take matter into my own hands…_

_**Volturi P.O.V**_

"_Why did you lie to the lycan about knowing of the human in the Cullen's presence?" Marcus asks Aro._

"_Because the wolf could not know that he knew something we did not. Imagine what that would look like" Aro says._

"_It doesn't matter what the wolf knew, all that matter is that now we know that another human knows of the Cullens existence and therefore threatens ours. What are we going to do about this matter?" Caius asks._

"_Nothing" Aro says simply._

"_Nothing? Aro you can't mean to let this continue. This is the second human the Cullens have let…"_

"_I said we shall do nothing. I told you what I saw about the girl…"_

"_The girl? You mean the abomination that is part us, part lycan? You can't possibly be thinking to allow this...this creature to live" Caius says._

"_I do indeed intend to let this...girl live. She has peaked my interest. I am curious to see how this plays out. What say you Marcus?"_

_Marcus waves his hand nonchalantly, "I care not. But I do hope you know what you are doing Aro."_

"_Trust brothers, the time will come when we will be needed. That time is not upon us yet, however in the meantime we will send Felix and Demetri to keep an eye on things" Aro says._

_Aro calls Felix and Demetri into the room and tells them of what they must do, with a quick nod of acknowledgement Felix and Demetri take off into the night. _

_**End Volturi P.O.V**_

When we get back to the Cullen's I say goodbye to everyone and start the short run back to the reserve. I was halfway there when I noticed a wolf running beside me and roll my eyes before stopping. The wolf disappears behind a group of trees and out walks Jacob.

"Seriously Jake, you didn't have to wait up. I was going to come back."

"I know, but I just wanted to make sure you were okay with that Steve guy still running around here somewhere it isn't safe for you to be out here alone."

"You and your protectiveness" I say.

He shrugs, "can't help it. You're like a little sister."

I roll my eyes again, "well since you're here how about a little race?"

He lifts an eyebrow in my direction, "are you serious?"

"As serious as a heart attack" I say.

Jacob winces and I frown.

"Sorry forgot about that…"

"It's fine, just don't say that around Leah" he says.

He rolls his shoulders back and prepares to take off but I put a hand on his shoulder before shaking my head.

"Nope, I want the furry guy."

"You want to race the wolf?"

"Yep, now get over there and wolf out" I say pointing to the trees.

He shrugs but then goes off into the trees, after a minute his wolf walks out.

"You ready?" I ask.

I get what I think is a nod in return, "on the count of three."

"One...two...three!" I yell taking off.

**After a few minutes…  
**"You totally cheated!" I pant.

"How?" Jacob asks.

"You were running on four legs" I say laughing.

"Whatever, you're just mad that I was faster" he says laughing.

We walk up the front steps of Sam and Emily's house and walk inside. Emily comes out of the kitchen hearing us.

"Well, where have you two been all day?" she asks.

Jacob and I look at each other.

"The cliffs" Jacob says.

"Yeah, Jake was showing me that best spots to cliff dive" I say nervously.

Emily looks at us and for a minute I think she knows but then she just shrugs and heads back into the kitchen.

"Do you two want anything to eat?" she asks.

"Sure" I say.

"Sounds good" Jacob says. "Hey Em, where is everyone else?"

"Sam thought it would be a good idea to take them out for a little stress relief. With everything that has been going on, tensions have been a bit high."

Emily comes back in carrying two plates of food and sets them in front of me and Jacob. We thank her and she goes back into the kitchen. Jacob looks at the door before leaning closer to me.

"Think she knows?" he asks.

I shake my head, "I think she might think something is up. But I don't think she knows about...him."

He sighs, "how long do you think we'll have to keep this a secret?"

"I don't know, I guess until we can break whatever hold Steve has on him."

Jacob was about to say something else when everyone else walked in.

"What are you two lovebirds whispering about?" Paul asks.

Jacob and I blush scarlet.

"We aren't…" Jacob clears his throat. "We aren't lovebirds and we weren't talking about anything."

"I don't know, you two looked awfully close" Paul says.

"Pauly boy is right, the two of you have been spending quite a lot of time together" Quil says.

"What? What are you guys talking about? You keeping track of how often Mia and I hang out now?" Jacob asks.

"Oh, someone's getting defensive" Paul teases.

"I'm not getting defensive" Jacob says.

"Yes, you are" Quil says.

"How about you stop with the questions. What is this an interrogation?" Jacob says.

"We were just teasing Jake, we know Mia when never go for you. Not when I'm standing right here" Paul says winking in my direction.

I freeze and Paul frowns, "what's wrong?"

"Nothing, it's just...it's just the first time things have felt like they used to."

Paul nods before walking over and pulling me into a side hug.

"We know that you would never hurt Seth on purpose. We don't understand a lot but we do know what it's like to lose control" Paul says.

I can feel the tears coming on and I look around the room as everyone else shows up.

"Do you all think that?" I ask.

Everyone nods.

"Mia, you're family and we don't turn our back on family. We can't just undo a year and half of friendship" Embry says.

Sam, Paul, and Quil all nod in agreement with what Embry says.

I take a deep breath as the tears start to fall.

"Aww come on Mia, don't cry" Paul says.

"I'm sorry, I just thought you guys would hate me for the rest of my life. I don't think I've ever told you guys but I love you. All of you" I say.

"You just love me a little more right?" Paul jokes.

I laugh and wipe my face, "of course Paul."

"You know, one of these days she's going to return your advances. Then what are you going to do?" Embry asks Paul.

Paul winks at me, "whatever she wants."

I laugh again before shaking my head and grabbing my plate and taking it into the kitchen. Happy that things were going back to the way they were.


	23. Another Author's Note!

**Author's Note:**

Hello lovely readers! I just thought I would update you on a few things and some ideas I have bouncing around in my head. So, here it is...first off about Two of a Kind. I love writing this story it has been an amazing journey and I love reading all your comments about it. But here's the thing, the story takes up a lot of time and when I say a lot I mean a lot. Which is why isn't doesn't get updated as often as I would like it to be. So here's the deal...I'm starting the search for a co-author. Just someone who can help update the story at least once a week, which would be idea,l or once every two weeks. You would be able to write chapters/ help write chapters and all that jazz. But you also have to communicate with me, you can't just upload whatever. I have standards for the story and I know where I want it to go so we will have to work well together. Also, I'm looking for someone interested in possibly starting the prequel, just a short little thing about the big accident and how Wes became Wes and all that jazz. Anyway if you're interested you can reach me through private message/comment here or my email: **jrice1996 **. or by my tumblr:** .com**. Either one is fine. Email or tumblr would be ideal since I check those like everyday and I get a notification if someone sends me a message on tumblr. Oh also, if you are interested I would like to know a few things and will need a few things from you.

**What I want to know:**

**1\. Your name, lol**

**2\. If you're "applying" for co-author or writing the prequel**

** you are interested in helping?**

**4\. Where do you see the story going?**

**5\. How much time can you dedicate to writing?**

**What You Need:**

**1\. A way for me to contact you/you contact me**

**2\. Sample of your work- It can be a story of yours, a short story, just anything that tells me you can write.**

That's it. So if you're interested contact me first and then we'll talk about some stuff. I might possibly have you write the next chapter to one and only: Two of a Kind and if I like it it'll go up. Happy reading!-Jess


	24. Chapter 21

**A/n: So this chapter is extremely short but it's kind of a filler chapter so it wasn't going to be that long. Happy reading!-Jess**

**Chapter 21**

Things between me and the pack went back to normal, well as normal as it could be considering Jacob and I were hiding something from them. Speaking of, Jacob was freaking out because Carlisle still hadn't heard anything from his compelling friend and we weren't sure how much longer we could keep the pack from finding out about Seth.

"Have you heard anything?" Jacob asks me for the billionth time.

"No, they'll call when they hear something" I say.

"How long does it take to get a message to a bloodsucker?" Jacob says.

"I don't know, according to Edward this guy doesn't stay in one place for very long so Carlisle has to physically track him down."

"Well they need to hurry up, I think the rest of the pack is starting to feel something" he says.

"What do you mean by feel something?" I ask.

"Well, normally we can kind of feel each other's thoughts and I think the pack is starting to pick up on Seth's. You won't believe how many times I've had to pretend to be thinking about killing one of the Cullens."

"You don't think they suspect something do you?" I ask.

He shrugs, "I don't know what they think is going on."

I sigh, "Alright. We'll go by the Cullen's place today, maybe they've heard something from Carlisle and Emmett."

"Good, because I don't know how much longer I can keep this up."

"You and me both" I say.

"Leave in ten minutes?" Jacob asks getting up.

"Sounds good to me" I say.

Jacob leaves to get ready just as my phone rings. It was my "dad" or should I say uncle?

"Hello?" I ask.

"Mia?" he says.

"Hey...should I keep calling you dad?" I ask.

"Well considering I raised you I think dad would be appropriate" he says.

"Okay, hey dad what's up?" I ask.

"I just thought I would let you know that I'm on my way to La Push" he says.

"Wait, what?" I ask.

"I'm coming to La Push, I think it's about time I have a conversation with my brother about why he has decided to file for sole custody of my daughter" he says.

"Wait, what?" I ask.

"Gabe filed for custody, I got the papers this morning and I swear if this is another one of your I want to rebel against my parents thing Mia…"

"It's not! I swear, I had no idea that he filed for custody" I say.

I hear a deep sigh on the other end of the phone, "he's breaking your mother's heart and I won't stand for it."

"I know dad, but I promise you I had no idea that he was filing for custody" I say.

"I believe you" he says.

"So when will you get here?" I ask.

"I'm boarding the plane now, I should be there by tomorrow morning" he says.

"Okay, I guess I'll see you then" I say.

"Goodbye Mia" he says.

"Bye dad" I say hanging up.

I sit in disbelief until Jacob walks in the room.

"Ready to go?" he asks.

"Yeah" I say standing up.

I follow Jacob out the door and send a quick text to Wes telling him that we needed to talk and that I would met him at Rose's later.

_The boy still isn't answering...I swear when I get my hands on him he's going to wish that I had let him die. He had one job, one job and that was to watch over them and now I can't even get in contact with him. I guess good help is hard to find these days. I walk up the front steps and knock on the door before taking a step back and letting the door open to reveal a female bloodsucker with blonde hair and bright red eyes._

"_Mrs. Hiss I presume? I believe I have some information that can benefit the both us" I say._

_She's says nothing but opens the door wider to let me in. Yes good help was hard to find these days but I think I just found someone who can rectify that situation…._


	25. Chapter 22

**Chapter 22**

Jacob and I get to the Cullen's and find Edward already outside waiting for us. We don't say anything but we just look at Edward and he shrugs.

"I heard you were coming" he says tapping his temple.

I nod and Jacob rolls his eyes.

"Always with the mind reading, I thought we agreed to you staying out of my head bloodsucker" Jacob says.

"Didn't get it from you" Edward says nodding in my direction.

"Of course, I forgot that you could read other people's thoughts. I thought you just read mine" Jacob says sarcastically.

"You here about Seth?" Edward asks ignoring Jacob.

"Yep" I say.

Jacob scoffs, "as if he didn't already know."

"If I answered everything before people told me things then I wouldn't have anything to talk about with anyone" Edward says.

"Yeah, whatever" Jacob says following us inside.

"We just wanted to know if you had heard anything from Carlisle and Emmett" I say.

Edward shakes his head, "nothing yet. They're still looking although Carlisle thinks that they're getting close."

"How close is close?" Jacob asks.

"Like just missed him close, why?" Edward asks.

"Jacob thinks that the pack is starting to pick up on Seth's brainwaves or whatever" I say.

Edward is silent for a minute before shaking his head, "we didn't think about that."

"No, we didn't and it's getting worse" Jacob says.

"Do you think they know?" Edward asks.

"No, but I don't think it will take long for them to notice that there are some extra thoughts they're hearing" Jacob says.

Edward nods and runs his hands through his hair, "I'll let Carlisle know. Maybe they can put a rush on finding this guy."

"And if they can't?" Jacob asks.

"Then we do what we can to throw the pack off the trail" Edward says.

"That's easier said than done Edward, if the pack even starts to suspect something's up all hell will break lose" I say.

"I know, but for right now let's do what we can" Edward asks.

Jacob and I nod before Jacob walks down the hallway to the room where the put Seth.

"How is he?" Jacob asks.

"Angry, extremely angry. He's threatened to attack us quite a few times" Edward says.

"Has he said anything about Steve?" I ask.

"Nope, we've asked. But he's sealed tighter than a vault" Edward says.

"Figures the one time we need him to talk he doesn't want to. Usually we can't get the kid to shut up" Jacob says.

"Ain't that the truth" I say.

Jacob sighs and glances at the clock, "I better get back. I'm supposed to do a perimeter run. You coming Mia?"

"No, I have plans to met Wes at Rose's to talk about some stuff" I say.

He nods before taking off outside, soon it's Edward and I alone.

"So…."

Edward raises his eyebrow up at me.

"How are things?" I ask.

He rolls his eyes, "he's upstairs."

"That wasn't what…"

"Just go Mia, he's been waiting to see you too" Edward says.

I blush and walk upstairs to Brandon's room.

"B?" I ask walking in.

"Yeah?" he calls out walking out of the closet wearing nothing but jeans with a towel thrown over his shoulder.

"Hey" I say.

"Hey, what are you doing here?" he asks rubbing the towel over his head.

"Jacob and I were just checking in" I say.

"And…"he asks.

"Nothing, but Edward says that they're close" I say.

He nods and comes to sit next to me but instead of sitting he lays down, one arm behind his head. I feel as his fingers trace patterns over my shoulder.

"What are you doing?" I ask.

"Nothing" he says sitting up.

"Brandon…"

"Hmm?" he hums his lips brushing over mine.

"I thought we talked about this" I say.

"You talked, I didn't agree to anything" he say.

"But…"

"Mia, you think about things entirely too much. Just feel…."

His fingers curl in my hair and his lips are on mine before I can blink. My reaction is almost instant, I curl my fingers in his hair and pull him closer. This continues for a few minutes before he pulls away, his forehead touching mine.

"Don't tell me you didn't feel that" he says.

"I...I…"

Before I could get another word out my phone rings and I pull it out while moving away from Brandon.

"Hello?"

"Hey Mia, are you still coming over to Rose's?" Wes asks.

"Hey Wes, yeah. I must have just lost track of time, I'm on my way now" I say.

"Okay" Wes says hanging up.

I hang up and make my way to the door, but Brandon grabs me.

"Mia, are we not going to talk about…"

"I can't Brandon, what happened...it shouldn't have happened" I say pulling away.

"Why are you so afraid of letting me in?" he asks.

"You wouldn't understand" I say.

"Try me" he says.

I shake my head, "I have to go."

He sighs before letting go of me, I walk away but pause before leaving and turn around to face him.

"Trust me when I say me pushing you away is for the best" I say leaving.

**Brandon's P.O.V**

I watch as Mia walks away from me again and run my hands through my hair in frustration. She has got to be the most irritating girl in the world, I don't understand why she just won't let me in. I sigh before throwing myself down on my bed, covering my face with my arm. I hear a chuckle by the door and lift my arm to see who it is….Edward.

"Trouble in paradise?" he asks walking in.

"How did you…"

He taps his temple and I nod.

"Right the whole mind reading thing. Would you do me a favor and read Mia's mind and see why she keeps shutting me out" I say.

He sighs, "I try to refrain from reading my friends' mind but I can give you some advice if you want."

"Sure" I say.

"You need to keep in mind everything that Mia has gone through" he says.

"What do you mean?" I ask.

"Think about it, she met a guy she really liked only to have killed him. Then she comes to find out that she didn't kill him she just turned him into a hybrid, something she doesn't even want to be. Have you ever thought that maybe her pushing you away is actually her protecting you?" Edward says.

"Protecting me? From what?"

"From herself, maybe she's scared she'll do to you what she did to Seth and instead of taking that risk she would rather be alone."

"But that's just…"

"The way she thinks. She sees herself as a monster and in her mind monsters don't deserve happiness."

He leaves me with that and I sit in silence and think about what he said.

**End Brandon's P.O.V**


	26. Chapter 23

**A/N: Sorry for not posting in a few days, I had work. Anyway enjoy!-Jess**

**Chapter 23**

It felt strange coming back here...to the place it all started. I hadn't been back since Steve attacked me. I take a deep breath and make my way up the stairs, my mind flashing back with each step I take. I was so lost in the past that I didn't realize that I was standing in front of the door until it opened and I found myself face to face with Rose.

"Mia, what are you doing here?" she asks pulling me into a hug.

"I came to talk to Wes about something, are you heading out?" I ask.

"Yes, Mrs. Jackson and I have our annual bingo night at the community center tonight."

"Oh, tell Mrs. J I said hi and good luck" I say.

"Will do dear, there's cookies on the plate by the oven. Help yourself to as many as you want" she says walking off.

I nod and take a deep breath before walking into the house. This time I couldn't stop the past from rushing up to met me.

**A Few Minutes Later…**

I open my eyes to find a very concerned Wes leaning over me with an empty cup of water in his hand. I push my now wet hair out of my face before slowly sitting up with his help.

"What happened?" I ask.

"I was hoping you could tell me."

I shake my head, "I don't know."

I'm not sure why I lied to Wes, I guess I just didn't want him worry about me even more than he already was. He looks at me almost like he knows I'm holding something back but then he shrugs and hands me a towel. I dry my hair and Wes comes back from the kitchen with four cookies and two glasses of milk. He sets them down on the coffee table before taking a seat on the couch and offering me two of the cookies.

"So what did you want to talk about?" he asks.

"My dad is coming" I say.

I figured I might as well just come out with it.

Wes froze biting his cookie and cleared his throat before putting his cookie back down.

"Hunter is coming here?" he asks.

"Yep" I say popping the p.

I grab a cookie of the plate and take a bite and watch as Wes struggles with what to say next.

"Don't you want to know why?" I ask.

He sighs, "Mia…"

"Don't Mia me. You don't get to sigh and Mia me when you're the one that's been hiding things" I say.

"Mia, you have to understand that I didn't want to say anything until I was sure that I had a chance."

"And do you?" I ask.

"What?"

"Do you have a chance of getting sole custody of me?"

"My lawyer seems to think so and I think I have a pretty good case."

I laugh, "you do realize that your brother is one of the top lawyers in California right? And that he's also being considered for Attorney General. There is no way he's going to let you win"

"I'm highly aware of my brother's….success."

"Is someone jealous of what his brother has accomplished?" I ask raising an eyebrow at him.

"Jealous is not the word I would use to describe how I feel about my brother's accomplishments. Let's just say that I know Hunter and I know that he didn't exactly play fair or by the rules to get where he is now."

"So he was always a dick" I say mocking astonishment.

Wes's slightly chuckles at that and I smile.

"You shouldn't talk about family like that" he says.

"Hey, I'm just calling it like I see it. He's a dick, he knows it,I know it and apparently you know it too."

Wes was about to say something else but we were cut off by my phone ringing. I take it out of my pocket and look at the screen.

"Well speak of the devil, he must of known we were talking about him. Hello?" I say.

"Mia, if you have time to spare in between your troublemaking and being a disappointment to your mother and me, I'm at the airport and need a ride" my dad says.

"I don't know dad, I kind of have plans to burn down the local hospital. Hey, maybe you can help rebuild it and they'll name it after you!" I say mockingly.

I hear a sigh on the other side of the phone, "just get here Mia and we'll discuss your...indiscretions once you get here."

"You got it hoss" I say sarcastically ending the call.

Wes looks at me, one eyebrow raised.

"Your brother is here and apparently can't take himself to go rent a car, so I have to go get him."

"Is that so?" Wes asks.

"I guess he figures it's too much of a pain to rent a car when you have a daughter you can use for slave-labor" I say.

"Mia?" he asks.

I was almost to the door when Wes called for me.

"Yeah."

"Bring my brother back here, I think it's about time he faced his own mother and how he treats her before he lectures you on the way you treat yours" Wes says.

I smile and nod before grabbing the car keys and heading out the door.

_She lets me in but not before frowning and sniffing the air._

"_You smell like wet dog" she says._

"_And you smell like...well let's not discuss what you smell like as I'm sure you're well aware of the odor coming from you. I came to talk to you about that boy of yours."_

"_Brandon?" she asks._

"_Yes, him...I was wondering if you knew where he is?" I ask._

"_No, but I'm looking and when I get my hands on him…"_

_I hold up my hand to stop her from continuing, I didn't have the time or the patience to hear about what she was going to do to him if she found him._

"_Well, I know where he is and if you help me with a little problem I'm having I'm sure we can both find a way to get what we want. What do you say?"_

_She nods and I continue to tell her my plan and how she fits into it…_


	27. Chapter 24

**Chapter 24**

I took my sweet time getting to the airport, I figured if my dad was going to be rude the least I could do was make him wait at the airport an hour more than necessary. Especially if I was going to be trapped in a car with that man. I finally pull up to the front of the airport and send him a quick text saying I'm here and wait. After a few minutes my father walks out dressed in one of his suits like always, his phone pressed to his ear and rolling a suitcase behind him. I hop out of the car to help.

"How's it going daddy-o?" I say.

He holds up his hand continuing his conversation on the phone, while I grab his bag and toss it into the trunk. I close the trunk and get back in the driver's seat while he slides into the passenger's seat, still on his phone. After a few minutes of us on the road, he finally hangs up his phone and sighs. I barely glance at him.

"Trouble in paradise?" I ask.

"Nothing that Nancy can't handle while I'm away."

"Oh, right….how is the whore?" I ask.

He sighs, "I thought I asked you not to call my secretary's names."

"It's not a name, it's a description." I say.

"I would appreciate it if you didn't describe my secretary in a bad manner."

"Well, at least you would appreciate something I was doing."

I don't get a response just the deep sigh that usually means I've disappointed him again.

"And there it is" I say.

"What?"

"The sigh of disappointment, I was wondering how long it would take for me to get that sigh. What's it's been ten minutes since I picked you up?" I say.

"That wasn't a sigh of disappointment" he says.

"Then what would you call it?"

"It's the sigh of a father who just wishes his daughter would try a little harder."

"Well that would be fine and dandy if you were my father, but biologically you're not so…."

"I'm you father regardless of what the DNA test says."

"The dna test says that Wes is my father and frankly he's a bit more supportive than you are. Plus your "sigh of wishes" stopped working when I turned fourteen."

He doesn't say anything, he just stares out the window and we spend the rest of the car ride in silence.


	28. Chapter 25

**A/N: Sorry for not posting in a while. I had a little internet problem. Anyway here is chapter 25. Happy reading-Jess**

**Chapter 25**

We pull up in front of Rose's house and I turn the car off before getting out. I was almost to the front door before I realized that my dad wasn't behind me. I turn around and find him still sitting in the car staring up at the house. I sigh and make my way to his side of the car, knocking on the window. He rolls it down slowly, his eyes never leaving the house.

"You plan on coming inside or are you going to spend your entire stay in the car?" I ask.

"It looks exactly the same" he whispers.

"What? The house?" I ask.

He nods and I look from him to the house finally understanding. He hadn't been back since he took off with my mom sixteen years ago, he never came to visit, he didn't call, write, or anything. He cut off all contact with Wes and Rose the day he and my mom got on a plane and never looked back. He had only seen Wes once since then and within a few minutes of seeing him, he had wolfed out and tried to kill him. I look at him one more time before bending down my arms resting on the window and my eyes level with his.

"Dad, she loves you. Even if you left, she still loves you. You're her son, she would never turn you away" I say.

"You don't know that" he says.

"I do because if she wanted nothing to do with you I wouldn't be spending my next few years of highschool here" I say.

He nods and I back away as he opens the car door. He grabs his bag out of the trunk and he walks to the front steps and freezes. Doing something completely out of character for me, I take his hand. You have to understand that my dad and I aren't really touchy feely people when it comes to one another so to have me take his hand was a big deal. To have me take his hand after everything that has happened means a lot. He looks down at my hand and back up to the front door of the house and together we walk up the front steps. I open the front door and walk in first and he follows behind me.

"Grandma? Wes?" I call out.

Rose and Wes come out of the kitchen, Rose walking in first.

"Hello dear, Wes was just telling…."

She freezes as she sees who's standing next to me. Wes and I watch as she walks forward and places a hand on my dad's face, cupping his cheek.

"Hunter?" she says.

"Hi mom" he says.

"My boy, my beautiful baby boy" she says.

The tears that form in Rose's eyes start to fall as she pulls my dad into a long awaited hug. The two of them stay like that for awhile and all we can hear is Hunter saying he's sorry over and over again and Rose saying that it's okay. When they finally pull away I can see that my dad has been crying which is weird for me because I always thought he had his tear ducts taken out or something. He quickly wipes his face and turns to face Wes, who had been standing to the side this whole time.

"Gabe" he says nodding.

"Hunter" Wes says.

"I believe we have a lot to talk about" Hunter says.

"That we do _little brother_."

I watch my dad wince and Wes gives a half smile.

"You always hated being reminded you were younger" he says.

"And you never failed to remind that I was younger. I see nothing's changed" Hunter says.

"Oh, plenty has changed Hunt. I have a daughter now maybe you've met her" Wes says sarcastically.

Hunter growls, "she maybe yours biologically brother but don't forget I'm the one who's raised her for sixteen years."

"Because you kept her away from me. But as soon as things got tough with her you did what you always do...you made her someone else's problem just like when we were kids."

"I sent her here for her own good! Clearly I'm mistaken since being here has she not only gotten into trouble, she managed to wolf out and have a hand in some boy's death!" Hunter says.

"Are you saying that the reserve isn't good for her?" Wes asks.

"I'm saying you aren't good for her, all this started when she met you. If you had just out of the way like a good little dog then we wouldn't be in this mess."

"I'm sorry if I wanted to check up on our mother who was brutally attacked by one of your best friends. Did you even bother to see how she was? Or were you too busy living a lie?" Wes yells.

"I live a lie? Who let his mother think he was dead for sixteen years. At least she knew I was alive" Hunter yells.

"I was protecting her!" Wes fires back.

Hunter scoffs, "well you did a real swell job of that didn't you."

Wes turns red and steps closer to Hunter.

"As I recall it was your best friend that attacked her in the first place because of what you did. Tell me do you leave all your friends for dead brother or is it just the ones that you swore loyalty to?" Wes growls.

"Oh, like you're so high and mighty. How was it that the girl you were so in love with got pregnant with your child and instead of going to you ran away with your little brother and kept your child away from you for sixteen years?" Hunter says smirking.

"I don't know brother, tell me how does it feel to know that you weren't enough for your girlfriend so she came to your big brother to take care of things" Wes says.

Hunter's smile fades and he steps toward Wes.

"Enough!" Rose yells.

We all turns towards her.

"You boys haven't been in this house at the same time in sixteen years and I'll be damned if I'm going to let the two of you ruin the fact that I have my family all in one place. Now I held my tongue through a lot of this but enough is enough. Gabriel, you know better and Hunter while you may be my son I will not have you in my house calling your brother a terrible father. He has looked after Mia since she got here and he has been doing a great job. You on the other hand could use some pointers on what it means to be a supportive father. Don't look at me like that, I've heard the phone conversations you've had with my granddaughter and I thought I raised you better than that. The two of you seem to be forgetting the most important reason you're both here and that's Mia. Now the two of you are going to have a civilized conversation even if it kills you" she says.

We're all silent as Rose turns towards me.

"Mia dear, it's getting late and I'm sure Sam and the boys are getting worried. I think it's time you head home" she says.

"Sure" I say.

I hug her and look at both Wes and Hunter before turning back towards Rose.

"You sure you can handle this?" I ask.

She laughs, "I've been handling these boys for years."

I nod and leave with one last look at everyone before heading back to Sam's.


	29. Chapter 26

**A/N: So for anyone that speaks Italian or is Italian I apologize in advance I used a translator for all of Luca's lines so I don't know of they're correct or not. If they aren't' shoot me a message about what they're supposed to say.**

**Chapter 26**

I woke up to the sound of my phone ringing. I grab my phone and wipe the sleep from my eyes before hitting the answer button.

"Hello?"

"Mia, why the hell aren't you answering your phone. I've been trying to call you for the past hour, you and Jacob need to get your furry butts down here now" Emmett says.

"What? Why?"

"Why do you think dummy?" he asks.

"You found him?" I ask suddenly very awake.

"Yes, now get down here so we can do this thing," he says.

"Alright, I'm on my way," I say hanging up.

I shoot up out of bed and grab the closest pair of pants before grabbing a pair of shoes and running out the door.

"Jacob!" I yell.

I was halfway down the stairs when I crashed into him.

"What? What is it?" he asks.

"They found him," I say trying to put my shoe on and walk at the same time.

I didn't even have to clarify what I was talking about, Jacob just grabs a shirt from a nearby chair and throws it on before leading me through the kitchen to the door.

"Where are you two lovebirds going so early?" Paul asks.

"Nowhere, Mia just remembered she forgot her phone at Rose's house," Jacob says.

"You mean the phone she has in her hand?" Paul says.

Jacob looks at the phone in my hand and groans, Paul laughs.

"I get it, you don't have to tell me that the two of you are going somewhere for more privacy," he says winking.

"It's not like that Paul" Jacob says.

"Sure it's not," he says.

I groan, "we don't have time for this."

I lead the way out the door and Jacob follows behind me.

"Use protection, you two. I'm too young to be an uncle" Paul calls out.

We ignore his comment but not without both of us blushing scarlet in color and Jacob flipping Paul the bird.

It took us a total of twenty minutes to get from the reserve to the Cullen's house and that was when Jacob was not in wolf mode. Edward was waiting for us when we got there and Jacob rolls his eyes.

"Now you're just showing off," he says.

Edward smiles a little half smile and shrugs.

"Everyone is in the living room."

We let Edward lead us to the living room where everyone was waiting. I walk forward and everyone moves so I can meet the new guy. I was almost blown away, I thought I was use to seeing unrealistically beautiful people, but this guy looked like some kind of greek adonis. His eyes were bright gold like everyone else's and he had long dark hair that sat on the top of his hair in a bun. He was wearing dark wash jeans, a plain white t-shirt, and a black shirt over it with the sleeves rolled up.

"Hi, you must be Mia," he says.

I was still staring at him when Jacob nudged me forward and I snapped back to reality.

"Yeah, and you must be…."

"Luca," he says.

He puts his hand out to shake and I grab it as he bends down to kiss my hand.

"Luca? Italian right?" I ask.

"Sì , parli italiano?"

"Mio padre mi aveva imparare quando ero più giovane" I say.

"Ahh, La ricchezza del mio cuore è infinita come il mare, e altrettanto profondo il mio amore, più te ne dono, più ne ricevo, perché entrambi sono infiniti" he says kissing my hand.

He winks at me and releases my hand.

"What did he say?" Jacob asks.

I just shake my head and Luca smiles at me before Carlisle starts speaking up.

"Again, thank you for coming Luca."

"Anything for a friend of yours Carlisle, especially if she is as beautiful as this," he says looking at me.

I clear my throat before looking away.

"How about we go and see Seth, so you can determine if you can help or not?" Carlisle says to Luca.

"Yes, I think that is a good idea," Luca says.

He follows Carlisle out of the room but not before sending me a smile and wink. We start to follow them and Emmett, Edward, and Jacob walk by shaking their heads.

"What?" I ask following them.

"You and guys, does every guy you met just fall all over you?" Emmett asks.

"No! That wasn't...I don't know what you're talking about" I stutter.

"Sure you don't, do you know how long it took Seth to start talking about a beautiful girl he met at school? It took him an hour, one hour after meeting you he was talking about you" Jacob says.

"Not to mention Brandon, that boy hasn't stopped flirting with you from the moment he met you," Edward says.

"And now we have Luca in there, saying things in Italian that we can't understand. Lord, knows what he is saying to you" Emmett says.

"I can't help it if people are attracted to me," I say.

"Just stay away from Mcflirty in there, the last thing we need is a hybrid Italian baby running around. " Emmett says.

"You don't even know if that's what he's thinking about" I protest.

We all look at Edward and he grimaces, " I would rather not say what he's thinking about. I'm not actually sure if it's appropriate for me to repeat."

Emmett groans, "well that's worse than him speaking Italian to you."

I roll my eyes and follow Carlisle and Luca into the room where they're keeping Seth. Carlisle stepped away to have a word with Esme about how Seth was doing overall and Luca was watching Seth. I walk to Luca's side and his eyes turn to me.

"Can you help him?" I ask.

"I do not know," he says.

I can't help the frown that comes to my face, but Luca must have noticed.

"But I will try for you amore mio," he says.

He chuckles before turning his attention back to Seth.

"It is interesting that you do not blush at my words. Usually women fall all over themselves for me, yet you have not missed a beat" he says.

I shrug, "I guess you could say I'm more of an action speaks louder than words girl."

"Is that so?" he asks a spark of interest flickering in his eye.

"Yes," I say stepping closer.

Luca turns towards me and steps closer, his face inches from mine. His lips brush my and I let out the breath I was holding.

"Or maybe you just aren't my type," I say moving away with a smirk.

I walk away to find Jacob and after a minute hear laughter coming from Luca. I look back at him and he smiles at me, sending a wink in my direction.

"A woman who can match me wit for wit. You, Mia, are truly a marvel" he says.

I shrug, "So I've been told."

I walk to Jacob's side and he just shakes his head at me and laughs.


	30. Chapter 27

**A/N: Sorry for not posting in awhile, I had an extreme case of writer's block. Anyway this chapter is kind of short but I hope you enjoy it.-Jess**

**Chapter 27**

It's been three hours since Luca first looked at Seth. Three hours and no progress, Luca had tried every trick in the book with no luck. According to him, there's some kind of block on Seth's mind. A block that he can't get through, at least not with seriously damaging Seth's brain.

"So there's nothing we can do?" I ask.

"There is something else, but it will take time," Luca says.

Jacob shakes his head, "we don't have a lot of time. The pack is already starting to think something's up."

That's when we hear it, the distinct growl the pack.

"I think we're out of time," Edward says.

Jacob and I look at each other, this wasn't good. If the pack found out that Seth was alive and that the Cullens had him it could start a war.

"Let Jake and I take care of this, maybe they don't know. Maybe they're here for some other reason" I say.

"Not likely," Emmett says.

"Just let us do this," I say.

Emmett looks at Edward and he nods, I take that as my okay and follow Jacob out the door.

"What's the plan?" Jacob asks.

"Don't have one, we just need to figure out if they know without making it seem like something is up," I say.

"Great, no plan and we have to interrogate them without them figuring out they're being interrogated. Easy" Jacob says.

"Just follow my lead," I say.

"Whatever you say hoss," he says.

We stop at the edge of the tree line and wait for the pack to reveal themselves. After a minute, Sam, Paul, Quil, and Embry all show-up.

"Hey guys, what's going on?" I ask.

"Oh nothing, just thought we would stop by and see why our two favorite wolves are spending all their free time with a bunch of bloodsuckers," Paul says.

"What's it matter?" Jacob asks.

"It doesn't, we're just curious as to what you two are doing over here that you can't do back at Sam's," Quil says.

"I don't think it's any of your business," Jacob says.

"If it involves you and Mia, it's is our business or have you forgotten you're part of a pack now," Sam says.

Jacob scoffs, "as if you and the elders would let me forget."

"What's with all the hostility Jake, we're just curious. There's no reason to get defensive" Embry says.

"Who's getting defensive? I'm not" Jacob says.

I move up and whisper in Jacob's ear.

"If you don't tone it down, they're going to suspect something. You're making everything worse, chill" I say.

He nods and looks back over at the pack before sighing.

"Sorry about that, I'm just on edge. You know how it is being around those bloodsuckers, they know how to hit a nerve" he says.

"So then why are you here?" Quil asks.

"Because I asked him to be here for me," I say.

"And why are you here?" Quil asks.

"Because...because they're helping me control my...hunger," I say.

I watch as all their faces go a little lighter than before.

"Oh, well...that's. That's, that's good that you're getting that under control" Embry says.

I nod and we all stand in awkward silence for a good ten minutes before Sam decides that there is nothing going on and leads the pack away. Jacob and I sigh in relief.

"That was cutting it close," I say.

"You're telling me, I thought we were sunk for good," he says.

I shake my head, "we're playing with fire not telling them about Seth."

"I know but do you want to deal with them once they know that this whole time Seth's been alive and we a. haven't told them and b. let the Cullens keep him" Jacob says.

"Good point," I say.

We make our way back to the house or thoughts racing on how close we were to getting caught.


End file.
